Harry Potter and the Triangle of Love
by Demonic Barbie Doll
Summary: ginny and harry are the perfect couple and every one thinks so, except for draco and pansy. so they fix that. rated for langue and sexually context
1. Help!

****

THIS IS NOT TO BE COPIED FOR ANY RESON

Help

Harry had gotten a letter from Sirus earlier in the week abut meeting him on his birthday at midnight at the Dursley's fireplace to talk. Harry thought about nothing during the week, he even put up with Dudley and his gang chasseing after him. So finally the day came Harry will be turning fifteen in just a couple of hours and he will be talking to Sirus face to face [sort of].

11:55 the clock in Harry's room flashed. Harry crept down the stairs and lit a fire in the fireplace and sat on the floor until Sirus arrived. Then the big grandfather clock in the dinging room struck twelve and Sirius head appeared in the fire.

"Hello Sirus"

"Hi Harry, Happy Birthday. How are these muggles treating you? Are you getting enough to eat? Is Dudley pushing you around again? Because if he is I'll come right up to him and -" Harry cut him off

"I'm fine Sirus. Yes, yes Aunt Petunia isn't cooking as good as she normally does. She's making all the foods extra fatty and super large portions because she doesn't think that Smeltting's food is good for a growing boy and -"

" HARRY!!" Uncle Vernon bellowed from the top of the stairs Sirus vanished "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING UP AT THIS TIME OF HOUR TALKING TO YOUR SELF!" his face was turning more blotchy purple with every word that he was saying "YOU ARE TO GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW AND YOU WILL NEVER GET OUT" smirks " AND YOU WILL NOT RETURN TO YOUR LITTLE FUNNY SCHOOL FOR YOU MENTAL PEOPLE".

Harry went up to his room while Uncle Vernon was still ranting on and on.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry woke up to the sound of a dozen people in his room taking off his door and sealing his windows with one foot thick of metal blocking any light from coming in. Others were putting in a laundry shoot type maneuver for his food. When they where done they put a little hole in the corner of the room so he could get some air in. Uncle Vernon took his wand and all his potions underneath the staircase and locked it so know one can get to them. Harry really was in trouble now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For one week all Harry did was do his homework witch didn't take very long. When he wasn't doing his homework he tried to read but kept on thinking about Ginny. He just couldn't keep his mind off her. _Why am I thinking about you Ginny? I have no pictures of you and nothing that would remind me of you in this room. So why am I thinking about you?_ Harry realized after a week that Uncle Vernon was defiantly was not going to let him out. Hedwig was getting restless just sitting in her cage. So Harry took the spoon from what he had for lunch [ cold mac 'n' cheese and cold beef noodle soup that he didn't even touch. It looked about six years old.] and started to dig a hole in the wall where they left for the air flow. It took Harry 3 days until the hole was big enough for Hedwig to easily fly through the hole. _I know I'll write a letter to Ginny I mean URGH! RON RON RON! Not Ginny. I will write a letter to Ron, there I said it._

Ginny [scratches out] RON

The muggles have locked me in my room and I can't get out please help me get out!

Harry

PS HURRY!

Harry gave the letter to Hedwig and watched her fly out of the window until he could not see her any more.


	2. Ron Saves The Day

*~*~*~*THANXS MOULIN ROUGE!*~*~*~*

HeHEHE hope that everyone likes my story so far because I think that it's great well that's also because this is romance humor confusion just like ME! Anyway REVIEW!

****

Disclaimer:: I do not own any of these charters and would like to thanks the Harry potter committee and any other reverence that I have made to anyone else [ though I want George I need George o baby o baby {he he he }]

Confusions in the Air Everywhere I look around

Harry Harry Harry now looks what you have done with those muggles again. My little boy getting all locked up. Tear tear sniff sniff. Anyway Fred, George will get with me because I can't use magic in the muggle world DUH! So they have worked out the plan immediately as I showed them your letter. They gave me the weirdest smirk so they know what they are doing. So I'll see you some time tonight.

~ron~

Ron gave the letter to Hedwig and got her out before she torched Pig again. _I mean that poor duck! I was almost in tears when I couldn't find Ducky_: sniff sniff_ better go do..................something .................. that.................. includes.................. Hermoine ........WHAT! No I must go do something that will make me happy like ............... like................ Like Hermoine. NO! I have to go do something that will make me miserable yes that's it I win the WAR!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WAHOOOOOOO!" Harry clamat [sorry speaking Latin {nasty Latin} that's like the only word I know hahahaha {sorry bout that}] shouts

"Quiet down in their boy or I'll really have something for you to shout about BOY!" Uncle Vernon yells down the shaft.

Nothing, nothing could ruin Harry's day know. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh I feel like I could sing! _

"All you need is love  
Please don't start that again  
All you need is love  
A girl has got to eat  
All you need is love  
She'll end up on the street  
Uhh  
All you need is love  
Love is just a game"

"HARRY!" Bellowed Uncle Vernon he banged on the door as if he could knock it down "STOP SINGING THIS INTENT OR I'LL COME RIGHT IN THERE AND RIP OUT YOUR BLOODY VOCAL CORDS!"

" You would clime through the shaft Uncle Vernon?!? You must have lost what 5 million pounds in what just one week!" Harry sounding astonished "has been on Jenny or did you make friends with Rosie?"

"HARRY!" Uncle Vernon yells "blahblahblah NO DINNER blahblahblah Ashamed blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah EVERYONE'S TALKING ABOUT US" and on and on and on

_Sounds like a tape recorder._ Harry goes through out his room putting his stuff all packet and by his bed so when Ron came he would be ready to just leave and leave a letter for Uncle Vernon for when he wakes up he'll know what happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ron"

"Shierhiehtit What?"

" Wake up were going to go get Harry come on" said Fred

" How *yawn* are we going to get through the *yawn* door?" Asked Ron

"With this" Fred pulled out a blue lightsyber

"WOW! Where'd you get that!"

"Yeesh Ron thinks that you could wake up the whole house?" Ron mumbles "sorry" " and just for your information we borrowed it from Luke Skywalker duh."

"Yeah ok lets stop this mumbo-jumbo get on with this" George shoved a broomstick in Ron's hand

"To the Muggles" George whispered

"To the Muggles" Fred whispered

"Hehehehehe to the muggles" Ron laughed 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Thump Thump!* Harry woke up hearing loud bumping noises beneath him.

YES! THEY'RE HERE! I'M SAVED! Harry got up and threw off some of this clothes and threw some fresh ones on, and sat on his bed waiting until they - 

"SHZZWUANG! Fred quiet that thing down." It sounded like Ron

Well what am I suppose to do put a muffler on the thing? Luke didn't!"

"Yeah well look where he ended up fighting with his father and basically killing him."

" Hey you guys kind of need a little help in here!" Harry said from the inside

"Oh yeah right well here goes nothing" George put the lightsyber into the door.

The lightsyber intensity started to eat away at the cold metal door. In just a few minutes there was a hole big enough for Harry to get through.

" Ok Harry grab your stuff and let's get out of here." Said Ron

Harry, Ron, George, and Fred crept down the stairs as quiet as they could. Harry went over to the kitchen table and placed the note. "Fred my wand and my potions are under the stairs could you get them?"

" So problem Harry" Fred went over to the stairs and with a paperclip unlocked the lock with a *click*

Fred took Harry's things and left with his potions under his arm "Here Harry" handing Harry his wand "The Burrow"

Next George stepped forward with Harry's trunk "The Burrow"

"Hop on Harry we got to get back soon before the muggles get down here."

So Harry hopped on "The -"

"HARRY!"

"SHIT RON! GO!"

"THE BURROW"

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY U STUPID FUCKER!" and whoosh! Harry and Ron are out of there.

| |

| |

| |

| |



__

__


	3. A New Day

THANX YOU: a special thanxs to Nichole, Regina del Pixie, Marina, HP-Lover420 for your reviews and I really really really would encourage u to review because then I'll make u cookies! **And thanxs AQUA!**

****

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters but I would love to own George!

A New Day

"Cru plunk! Crash! Thuwap!!" As everyone crashed into the living room

"Oh my bloody gosh Harry that was really really close." Exclaimed Ron

"Well, I don't care I really don't. I'm away from the brutal muggles and that is all that matters. I think I'll sing in this glorious celebration

Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
We are the happy boys and girls  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
So happy, yeah! So, so happy, yeah!  
  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
We are the happy boys and girls  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
Oh yeah, so happy-" sings Harry

"WHATS GOING DOWN HERE? WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING DOWN HERE AT 4 ARE? HUH? HUH? TELL ME?"

"Well umm as you can see here mum we went to go save Harry from-" explained Fred

"WHAT HARRY'S HERE OH MY GOSH" Mrs. Weasley smiles sweetly " Oh hello Harry dear were those muggles being mean to you again?" Grabs Harry and push's him into him into her breasts and stokes his hair " You poor, poor child I won't ever let them put you bake with those evil, EVIL muggles. Now Harry you Ron, Fred and George go right up to bed and in the morning" glances at George, Fred, and Ron "I will give you your punishment" 

So Harry, Ron, George and Fred went upstairs to their rooms. When Harry entered Ron's room it was a mess. There were open pizza box's were on the floor, dirty and clean cloths thrown all over the floor on the chair and somehow he had gotten some on the ceiling. Ron went over to his bed and threw all his cloths off of it and made a pile of clothing in the corner of the room.

"Ron where is Harry going to sleep?" Asked Mrs. Weasley

"Ummmmmmmmm"

" Exactly my point now here" and with a quick flish of her wand another bed with emerald green sheets appeared in the center of the room. "Good night boys" and she left the room.

Harry and Ron leaped into their beds and fell strait to sleep as soon as their heads hit their pillow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Boy's Breakfast!" yelled Mrs. Weasley from downstairs 

Harry and Ron walked down the stairs to the dining room, sat down and waited for Fred and George.

"Those boys better hurry up or there eggs will be cold" said Mrs. Weasley as she placed a plate in front of Harry " Now go on eat up! Then I want both of you to take a shower. Harry first then Ron. After that you will come back down and I'll give you your punishment along with Fred and George." Harry finished his eggs and went up stairs to Ron's room.

_LaLaLa what to where? How bout my short sleeved red shirt with my baggy blue jeans and my black silk boxers with the saying I LOVE GIRLS on it._ Harry walked to the bathroom, the door was shut. Harry knocked on the door but there was no answer, so Harry walked in and saw Ginny in the bathtub with bubbles all around her, she had her headphones on. Harry just stared at her for about thirty seconds before Ginny noticed. _Oh my gosh she so goddamn hot I just want to go over to her and kiss her all over._ Ginny looked up and just smiles. 

Harry:: Hey

Ginny:: Hey

_Silence_

Ginny:: Could you hand me the towel? *pointing to the towel on the floor*

_Harry walks over to get the towel Ginny stands up. Harry stares _Oh my gosh she's even more gorgeous when she has no cloths on. _Harry hands Ginny the towel. Ginny walks out of room._

Harry stands there blank not knowing what to think. _ Must pull myself together I mean come on I just saw Ginny gorgeous Ginny standing right in front of me and I did nothing. How stupid can I fucking get. Ok I have to take a shower. _

"Ok Harry go take a shower then go downstairs to meet up with Ron" Harry told himself. And that's what he did.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, Boys" walking around the room glancing at all of them "I have taken the pleaser of giving you one of the most disgusting punishment that you will ever get. Your punishment is for the three four if Harry wants to help is to clean each of your rooms the muggle way until the room is spotless". Fred and George look at each other disgusted " Hehehe now what do you have to say? Nothing that's good. I don't care how long this may take. If your rooms are not clean by the time you all leave for Hogwart's then I'll inform the headmaster that you must dome home every weekend until it is done. Is that clear?"

"Yes" Ron, George and Fred answer

" Now go shoo get to work." said Mrs. Weasley 

Harry, Ron, Fred, and George go upstairs and decide to start in the twin's room. " Hold our breath" exclaimed Fred and opened the door. The room was beyond repair. There were clothes on the floor burned down candles that can never be used again on the floor. Wax was melted on 1/4 of the room, looked like they tried to *wax* the floor but never finished. And Weasleys'' Wizard Wheeze order forms on top of there beds and socks and what nots underneath. Not to mention there closet looked like it could blow any second. "Well" George puts his hand on Ron and Harry's back "lets get started".

"Where?" asked Harry

"The closet" answered Fred.

So Harry went over to closet trying not to step on anything and tried to open the door. "Ergh! Ergh! Hey Ron can ya give me a hand?" Harry put his hand on the doorknob and Ron but his hands on Harry's waist and they pulled and they pulled until it finally gave away.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Harry yelled as the stuff came crashing n top of him.

"Hehehe"

"What the- Yoda? What are you doing here?" 

"Hehehe" Yoda was playing with a flashlight "OoOoOoOoO! I like yes mmmmm yes yes"

"Stop that!" Harry demanded

"Hehehehehe"

"Fine go over there" Harry pointed to the middle of the room [ that space was clear]

"Hehehe" 

"Alright" Harry picked up Yoda and placed him in the middle of the room " Ok now stay here, stay here" Yoda's ears started to twitch "whatever" Harry went back to working on the closet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[5 hours later]

"Beep Beep" Yoda's ear twitched Fred and George jump onto a chair

"What was that?" asked Fred

"Don't know came from under the bed" said George

"Well."

"Fine I'll go and clear it girlies" said Ron. Ron went over to the bed, took a deep breath and dove under the bed. After a couple of minutes Ron came back out full of dust and dirt. He was pulling something out from underneath the bed. "Ummmmm need a bit of help here" Harry goes over and help pull whatever it is.

"Beep Bep Beep"

"R2D2 so that's where we put you" says George getting off the chair "I thought I lost you" gives R2D2 a hug

"Ok ok break it up here. Lets get back to work because I have a life here!" exclaimed Ron

Everyone went back to work. R2D2 went over to Yoda and tried to take his flashlight away "ERMM! Back Back!" Hitting R2D2 over the head with his cane.

"Stop it both of you! Harry but Yoda here back into the closet" said Fred. Harry did as he was told.

[two hours later]

"Boys! Dinner!" yelled Mrs. Weasley from downstairs. Harry Ron Fred and George sluggishly went down the stairs and sat down. Harry sat next to Ginny and Ron. 

"Well Harry it's nice to see you again." said Mr. Weasley "Do you like your stay so far?"

"Well it's been -"

"That's nice. So how are those muggle box's?"

"You mean television?"

"That's what I said telly vision."

"Oh let him eat Arnold. He's been working all day he deserves a break. Here Harry take some more potatoes" said Mrs. Weasley

"It's ok Mrs. Weasley I was just going to go upstairs. If that's ok with you." 

"Of coarse it is dear." looks at Ron "why don't you go with him and when Fred and George are done I'll send them up."

Harry and Ron each took there plate to the kitchen and continued up the stairs to Ron's room.

"Ron ya think that you could move your room a little closer" Harry said jokingly

"Well I-" Ron stopped short as he opened the door to his room. There on his bed was Princess Lea and Hon Solo linked together like of Siamese twin's with their tongues stuck together.

"What-"Lea stops and looks a Harry "Well hello gorgeous!" she exclaims

"Get Out! Out out out!" yells Ron as he chases Lea and Hon out of the room "Go to Fred and George's room for that" Lea blows a kiss at Harry and leaves with Hon's hand in hers. "Well let's get to work"

"This should take less then half the time it took for us to clean Fred and George's room. So lets try to finish before we go to bed."

"Ok go for it. Oh and here are some plastic bins that I found in the attic that are magically expand when you pt things in it."

"So we just have to stuff a bunch of your cloths into them, throw out the garbage, and put your desk in order. Yup." Harry looks around "shouldn't take that long"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[two hours later]

"I'm pooped" exclaimed Ron

"You got that right. We clean your room and the twin's room, hell they didn't even show for your room."

"I'm ready for bed"

"Same here." Harry and Ron put on the jammies [don't cha like that word it's super manly ] then they both hop to bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*giggle* *giggle*

Harry looks up and sees that Lea and Hon are back. *giggle* *giggle*. Harry throws a pillow at them. They don't stop. _STOP! I need my beauty sleep here people!_ *giggle* giggle*_ How can Ron sleep threw this? _Harry throws another pillow at them and they finally stop.

REVIEW!

__

  



	4. The Bathroom

Hey everyone thanks for reviewing! It just made my day 10 reviews YIPPY! Sammie Chan is my Beta reader just so yall know that. Please remember to review and if you have anything that I might add just tell me and I'll do my best! Oh and here's your cookie reviewers! THROWS COOKIES TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED! Now if you want more cookies then review more ok? ok!

****

Disclaimer:: I do not own any of these characters but a few that I have created on my own! But I would love to own George! He's my sugar pumpkin!

The Bathroom

Harry woke up the next morning to the sweet smell of freshly brewed coffee [yum! *licks lips*].

"RRRRRRMmmmmmm! I… oh you like that do ya ............................... you know that you do .................................... what did I tell you, now a little to the left ....................................... oh yes, right -"

Harry threw a pillow at Ron to shut him up. I really don't want to hear that. I had like no sleep last night thanks to Lea and Hon. They were up with me! I better go take a shower so it looks like I had a good nights sleep, because then Mrs. Weasley won't fuss over me, *as* much. Harry grumpily got out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom, hoping that no one was in there. Yes no one is there, I'll take my shower in peace. 

Harry started to take off his clothes, and right when he was about to hop into the shower, he heard a knock on the door. He peaked into the peep hole [a/n: yes a peep hole ok? Ok.] and there he saw Ginny standing there in her white robe, letting her red hair nestle gently right below her shoulders. Harry opened the door, but kept himself hidden behind the door. Ginny walked into the room. Now here's my time to do what I have wanted for so long but I must take it slow start by talking just talking Harry.

Harry:: Hello

Ginny:: Hi *Silence *Well umm what are you up to?

Harry:: 'bout to take a shower. You?

Ginny:: Talking to you *blushes a bright pink * 

Now here's my chance! Ginny thought. Ginny stepped up to Harry until she could feel his hot breath on her face. Harry grabbed Ginny by the waist, and gave her a long passionate kiss. Ginny didn't let him stop, she wanted this as much as he did. They broke for only one second. _I liked that, but I want more_, Harry thought. _He's good, but now it's my turn_, Ginny thought. Ginny grabbed Harry's neck, and pulled him closer to her and gave him another kiss. Ginny slipped her tongue slightly, Harry joined with Ginny and they fought with their tongues. Harry slowly started to fall back until he was sitting on the floor of this tiny bathroom. Ginny went along with Harry to the floor, furiously kissing his neck and basically straddled Harry's lap.

"Harry I lo-" started Ginny between kisses

"Shhh. Just kiss me Ginny", Harry gently started kissing her neck

Ginny gently stroked Harry's messed up, tangled hair while giving him short, loving kisses on his lips over and over again. Suddenly Ginny heard Ron's voice in the halls "Ginny where are you? Mum wants you to help her with breakfast!" Ginny got up from Harry and waited until he heard Ron go back downstairs then gave Harry one more kiss and left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Wow! What was that all about? I don't know, but I liked it. Ginny was super, drop dead gorgeous, but Ron had to ruin it. But how romantic is a bathroom? Anyway time for my shower then, down to breakfast. Harry took off his boxers and hopped into the hot steamy shower, and started to sing.

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray you'll never know dear how much I love you so please don't take my sunshine away!" in a Bulgarian accent[a/n thank you Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings!]

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny went into her room ran a brush threw her hair, put on her tight pants that made her ass stick out with her bright red low V-neck top. "There," And she went downstairs to help her mum with breakfast.

"Mum what do want me to do" Ginny asked innocently 

"No not now, why don't you sit down and eat your breakfast" Mrs. Weasley hands Ginny a plate of eggs with toast, smiling. Ginny looked at the table. _Well there are two spaces where I could sit. The question is next to Harry the most gorgeous_ _guy on the plant or George the funniest brother of all times?_

"Harry mind if I sit their?" Ginny points to empty seat.

"S-S-Sure G-Ginny" slides out chair. Ginny sits next to Harry, Harry turns bright red.

"Hey Harry want to play some quidditch at the padlock with Fred and Ron after breakfast?" asked George

"Ummm" glances at Ginny "Sure let me go get my broom stick then lets go."

"Ok," stares at Ginny " Hey Gin want to come along?" Fred asks. Ginny nods

Harry and Ron go up stairs to grab Harry's broomstick and sees princess Lea and Hon again on Ron's bed.

"Oh!" Lea glances at Harry with mystical eyes, and aberrantly sits up.

"Right" Harry glances confusingly "We're going to go play some quidditch out on the padlock."

"What's quidditch? Can I play?" asks Hon

"It's a game played on broomsticks where you- Oh well just teach you it's fairly simple." Explains Ron

"Can I come? I can be a cheerleader? I'll be a really could one!" exclaims Lea

"Whatever" says Ron

"Come on sweetums lets go find you a cute outfit for your cheerleading part."-Hon

"Ok lets go!" Hon and Lea go over to Harry's suit case and takes out a little short plaid mini skirt and a skanky bright red tube top. Suddenly Lea starts stripping down so she can change. Ron runs out of the room with tears in his eyes. Harry chases after Ron, and asks "Ron what's wrong?"

"She's so beautiful! Oh GOD!" starts sobbing into his knees "No No No! Why must I see this? Why can't it be Hermoine!" Ron covers his mouth and turn a bright shade of pink.

"Well boy's lets go I want to be a cheerleader!" exclaims Lea. Harry, Ron, Hon, and Lea make there way downstairs and bumps into Ginny. "Hey want be a cheerleader with me? Oh well have lots of fun" Lea being a ditzy.

"I think I'll pass, and besides I'm going to be writing up a song ." Ginny replies pointing to her notebook

"Whatever" Lea replies looking disgusted "Who else is coming?"

"Fred and George." answers Harry 

"Ooooo is George a hottie? Because I when a guy with a 'G' or an 'H' name then that means they just have to be hot!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_BACK OFF GIRL! He's mine your not going to ruin this for me! I've been working with Harry for what five years now? Well he's MINE! And what about you Lea? Your name starts with an 'L' ._ Harry, Ron, Hon, Lea and Ginny meet up with Fred and George at the padlock. Fred, George, Ron, and Harry begin to teach Hon how to play. Ginny walks over and sits underneath an apple tree and begins to write

__

I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

"Now put your write hand over your broom and say up!" explains George

"Go Georgie-Boy go!"

__

I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble   
Like I've got nothing to say

Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say- Avril Langive 

"Come on George you can do yeah!" yells Lea

__

All he did was get on his broomstick. It's not like he won the world series for pete's sake! Harry looks like he's having a miserable time I'll go take him away. "Hey Harry I my quill just ran out of ink can you come and get some with me?"

"Sure Ginny" Harry said happily and flew over to Ginny "Want a ride malady?"

Ginny giggles "Sure" and hops on "Umm Harry I really don't need any more ink, it just looked like you were having a miserable time and super tired."

"Well last night ::yawn:: Lea was giggling all night long and I got no sleep. Ron must sleep like a log. I mean come on she was loud! Louder then just a little ::Hehehe:: but a really ::HEHEHEHE:: It was I am so tired from that."

"Hey I'm sorry bout your night Harry. Next time you can just come into my room and wake me up and I'll get them out."

"Really? How?"

"You'll see"

"Ok".

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[Dinner]

"Oh I got your Hogwart's letters today will tomorrow be a good day to go shopping for it?" asks Mrs. Weasley

"Oh mum I really don't want to go." complained Fred

"Yeah, and by the way Hermoine is coming tomorrow, sorry I forgot to tell you" Ron says with a mouth full of potatoes

"That's nice dear she'll stay in Ginny's room and do not eat while your talking please."

REVIEW! 


	5. An Unexpected Surprise

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but a few that I have created on my own! But I would love to own George! He's my sugar muffin!

Thanks to all of the people who Have reviewed! But to everyone else! Please review it makes my job super easier. And when you do review remember to help me write down any ideas that I could have to the story.

A Unexpected Happening

"Hermione, what do you think about Harry and me?" Asks Ginny one morning

"Well I see you just, pouring your heart out to him, and he's just playing it stupid, and just not getting this."

"Well, how can I make him notice me? I've been sitting next to him, talking to him, hell I'm even wearing fucking clothes that I would never, ever where for anyone else!"

"I don't know," Hermione waited a couple of minutes before continuing, "I know! We can have a picnic! You, me, Ron and Harry, for lunch some afternoon!"

"YES! You're the best Hermione! Maybe this will work for you and Ron too."

Hermione blushed bright pink, "That's nothing and it will never be anything. Come on, remember the Yule Ball last year. Ron didn't even ask me, until he couldn't find anyone!"

"Well Ron…Ron's weird, he just isn't getting the big picture."

"I guess all guys are blind when girls give 'em a hint that they like them and do nothing bout it. Oh well, ::sighs:: Lets go help your mum with breakfast."

"And then we can tell her bout the picnic and she can help us pack!"

"OK."

Hermione and Ginny went down the stairs and start setting the table. "It needs something more," Hermione mused. She went over to the flowers on the windowsill and put them on the center of the table. "There, perfect."

"Thank you girls," Mrs. Weasley said, " Now what do you want?"

"Mum, we were thinking about having a picnic today over at the padlock with Harry and Ron. Is that ok?" Ginny asked. 

"Sure, you and Hermione can spend the afternoon flirting with Harry and Ron, go ahead! I'll pack the food after breakfast." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Ok, sure mum call it whatever you want."

Ginny and Hermione go back upstairs to ask Harry and Ron. "How does your mum know what we are going to do?" Asks Hermione.

"Seven kids all boys except for me. She knows all" Ginny stops and starts bowing to an invisible person "Oh great and powerful tell me all!"

"That's great Ginny now can Harry and I go downstairs?" Asks Ron who was right in front of her.

"Umm hey Ron would you and Harry like to have a picnic at the padlock for lunch to celebrate our arrival back to school tomorrow?" Asks Hermoine

"Sure whatever sounds great. How about well meet you there at twelve."

"Ok that works." And they all walked down to breakfast together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny was on her way downstairs when she bumped into Harry. "Oh Harry I'm sorry didn't see you there." Ginny starts blushing horribly

"Oh that's ok it's just" now Harry starts blushing "Do you want to walk down to the padlock with me?"

"Oh! Yeah sure let me go get my notebook then we can go." Ginny starts walking almost floating. _Harry and me! Harry asked me to go down with him! I could break out in song right now! _ Ginny gets into her room. "Hey ummm Hermoine Harry just asked me to go down to the padlock with him. Do you think that you and Ron could get the basket room mum for me?"

"Sure Gin Oh my gosh he asked you I'm so very happy for you! Hopefully he's reading the signs if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, well Harry's waiting for me. Bye!" Ginny grabs her notebook and a quill and starts walking down to Harry.

"All ready to go?"

"Yup lets go!" Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and started walking together to the padlock. Ginny and Harry walk in silence for a while. 

"So ummm Harry about the ummm" blushes deeply "when you first came here and ummm the thing in the ... bathroom. I ::sighs:: sort of well liked it."

"I liked it to Gin." Harry turns into a beet [lots of embarrassing moments super cute.]

"Hey you to ready for the picnic?" Asks Ron as he and Hermione show up.

"Yeah lets get ready to start!" Exclaims Ginny she and Harry start running with Ron and Hermoine trailing behind. They finally stop when they find the perfect tree to sit under with a great view of the lake. "This good?"

"Yeah perfect" Harry leans closer to Ginny. So close that Harry can feel her breath on his lips.

"You guys found a perfect place!" Exclaims Ron, Harry and Ginny take a step away from each other. 

Ginny and Hermoine put down the blanket and set the basket in the middle. "Ron will you come and pick some flowers with me?" Asks Hermoine battering her eyelashes at him

::sighs:: "Sure" Ginny watches Hermoine and Ron go over to the patch of flowers over by the lake. _Eeeek Ginny and I alone together at last! Well the bathroom was an experience and well hehehe we can do that again! _Thought Harry

__

I just want to go over there and grab his ass and rock his world! Thinks Ginny.

"Hey Ginny I ummm just ummm wanted to know if ummm you would" starts to mumble "Phpp phpp phpp ok you can do this just ask her!" Starts talking to Ginny again "wouldyougooutwithme?" Harry turns bright pink [super cute]

"Harry" goes closer to him "can you just say that again please?" Gives him an innocent look

"Ok" Harry takes deep breaths you can do this Harry you have_ fought Lord Voldermort. _A little voice in his head starts talking _Yes but remember you made friends with Cedric to and look what happened to him. You killed him Harry._ "I...I...I..."

"Harry if we are going to be friends you are going to have to tell me what wrong." Puts her hand in his "Can you tell me?"

"I don't want to get closer to you." Ginny looked hurt "I mean I lo-like you a lot Ginny, but I got close to Cedric and well-" Harry eyes started to water.

"Harry it's not your fault." Looking Harry into his deep emerald green eyes and took both of this hands " Hunny, Voldermort is Voldermort Harry. He will always be after you. But I will always be looking after you, no matter what happens, I will be there." Harry grabbed Ginny and gave her a long hug. Ginny could here Harry sobs trying to hold back his tears. Ginny just held Harry for a couple of minutes and Harry didn't object. "Yes"

"Yes to what?"

"To what you want to ask me" and added a peck on the cheek "That's what you want I know that it is. You're just being Harry Potter and won't give into my seduction" 

Harry smiled "You know me to well Ginny Weasley. But I still love you for what you are" and kissed her back

::ekham!:: Ron and Hermoine have returned "Well, well what do we have here? My little sister flirting with my best friend."

"Ron we're more then just friends" Harry smiles a Ginny "She's my girlfriend" leans back and gives Ginny a peck on her forehead.

"What is this world coming to?"

"Oh you're just jealous big brother! But don't worry by the time we go to school tomorrow the girls will be flocking towards you. Because all the girls will have broken up with there boyfriends except for Harry and me. I just hear them now Ron I want that big hunky red head." 

"Thanks Gin" Ron goes over and hugs his sister

"Hey umm you people it's starting to get dark we better start heading back to the burrow" says Hermoine

"I know or mum will come down in the middle of these to love birds sucking on each other saliva" says Ron jokingly

"Ron!" Harry gently hits Ron on arm

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So did you guys have a nice picnic?" Asks Mrs. Weasley during dinner, eyeing Ginny and Harry who might I add are sitting super close together.

"Yeah, it was great Mrs. Weasley I really liked those potatoes." Answers Harry 

"Well, I'm glad you liked them dear. Well tomorrow wake up bright and early because we have to get onto the Hogwart's Express at eleven, remember."

"How are we getting there mum?" Asks Ginny as she slips her hand next to Harry's under the table [they are soooooooo cute!] 

"The ministry is sending over two cars"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry you won't hurt Ginny will you?" Asked Ron as they were getting ready to go bed

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ginny Harry won't hurt you will he?" Asks Hermione

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I wouldn't even hurt Ginny if we were not going together Ron"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"If anything ever happens to me, it won't be Harry's fault:: silence:: because I want this as much as he does and Voldermort will not stop us. He doesn't scare me" and Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry all went to bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"RONALD HARRY VIRGINIA HERMIONE FRED AND GEORGE GET UP NOW THE CARS WILL BE HERE IN TWO HOURS!"

"Kijtroijyijryij TOOTHPASTE! Jgkrjgikjty MUST BRUSH TEETH!" Yells Ron in his sleep

"Shut up!" Yells Harry and throws a pillow in his face. "Breath mints?" Harry mumbles "whatever". Harry gets up and was getting his clothes for the day [black pants with a black shirt with white writing that said 'Quidditch + Girls + Chocolate = Crazy' on it.] And walks to the bathroom to take a shower [Ooooo the bathroom! Memories Harry?] Turns on the water and hops in. 

__

Ouch it's hot. Ginny on the train Ginny in the common rooms Ginny in the bathroom. "Hey sweetie" says Ginny as she sneaks into the bathroom.

Harry sticks his head out "Ginny baby what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see one last time at the burrow for the year. That's ok with you right?" 

"It's always all right" Ginny get closer to Harry and kisses him.

"I just wanted for this to happen again." Harry kissed her back. 

"So do I" Harry grabbed Ginny waist letting the shower curtain fall and kissed her passionately.

"Ginny where are you I need your suitcase!" Yells Mrs. Weasley in the halls

"Shit it my mum" Ginny half whispered and shouted in Harry's ear. Ginny started ripping off her clothes and put hers over Harry's, shoved Harry into the shower and went in with him. _Holy shit she's even more gorgeous without her clothes on._ "In here mum I'm taking a shower!" Ginny yells from out of the bathroom.

"Why hello dear" Mrs. Weasley says as she peaks threw the bathroom. "Do you know where Harry is I can't seem to find him?"

"I don't know mum, but he's probably out by the padlock on his firebolt"

"Yes, that's it. When you get out could you send him in?"

" Sure mum bye"

"Bye dear." And Mrs. Weasley left

"Holy shit Harry that was close."

"Yeah, well umm Ginny?"

"No don't talk" Ginny started kissing Harry rapidly. Harry moaned and started to kiss Ginny's neck. _Harry what do you want most of all? I know that right now all I want is you, but is this to fast for you? Because I'm starting to think it is._

"Ginny I never want this to end but-" Harry starts

"I don't want this to get anymore further. All I want is for us is to have a romance like-"

"Romeo and Juliet besides the whole killing each other thing."

"Who's Romeo and Juliet?" Asks Ginny

"It's a muggle romance I'll let you read the one I have." And Harry added a quick kiss on top of her head. 

"Ok, well umm we better get umm dressed." Suggested Ginny

"Yeah that would be good."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Ron walked to the front of the burrow with all of there Hogwart's stuff. "Ok Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in one car and Fred, and all of the stuff in the other. Ok? Ok now lets go!" Yells Mrs. Weasley

"What about you mum?" Asks George [he's soooooooo considerate of others]

"Ooooo umm well I'm ummm-" 

"Just spit it out mum!" Says Fred

"Oh for heavens sake!" Yells Hermione "She's going to have another baby. SHHHHHSSS!" And goes into the car

"Oh my gosh mum. Let me guess a boy right? Well it better be a boy because I want to be the only girl."

"Don't worry Ginny it's a boy. Now go to school all of you" and shooed all of them into the cars.

Ginny and Harry went into the car on the opposite side of Hermione so that Ron could sit there [the cars are like a limo style car with two love seat type facing each other.]. Ginny sat next to Harry so close that she practically on top of him. _I hope Ron doesn't *mind* that I'm sitting this close to Ginny. I hope that Ginny will not give me the urge to make-out with her in front of Ron because I just wouldn't get into it._ Ginny lays down across the seat with her head on Harry lap letting her long dark red hair flow over him. _I just want to gobble her up right now. I hope she realizes that. I want to touch her hair and run my fingers threw her long shiny hair._ Ginny reached for Harry's hand and the held hands [oh my gosh this is like utterly cute I WANT TO GET MYSELF A HARRY! That starts with George hehehe::grins an evil smirk::]

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We are now at The Kings Cross please let us take your bags and put them on the train for you. Have a nice day." Says the announcement over their heads

"Weird" says Ron

The group [just so yall know 'the group' is Ginny Ron and Harry] to the last compartment on the train. And they sat basically the same way minus the part with Ginny laying on the seat part. They talked laughed and with an occasionally Harry and Ginny peck on the cheek everything was going super cool. Until the power went out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Holy shit!"

"Harry were are you?" Yells Ginny

"Right here Ginny"

"Hold me"

"Eack! Harry your girlfriend not me!" Yells Hermione

"Sorry Mione but if you haven't noticed it's kind of dark!"

"Ladies and gentlemen we are currently having some a power outage do to-" and know one heard the rest of the announcement

"Harry stay with me, I don't want to loose you." Says Ginny

"Ginny I will always be with you no matter what." And kisses Ginny hair. Ginny lays back in Harry's arms, Harry rocks her and the soon fall asleep.

One hour latter the lights go back on.

"Ginny baby the lights are back on" Harry wakes Ginny

Ginny wakes up and sleepily goes to kiss Harry then stops "Ron I am amazed at you." Ginny and Harry sat there standing there looking at Hermione tangled up with Ron in Ron's robe with hers discarded on the floor. But surprisingly they were to sleeping.

"My virgin eyes!" exclaimed Harry "Do you think that we should umm wake them up?" 

"Yeah." Ginny walks over to Hermione and Ron "Hey love birds do you think you all could do this some other time?" They didn't move "Hey Hermione were here we are at Hogwart's and they just called your name you to say that they made a mistaken on your final last year and that you failed everything so you have to retake last year. So that means that you'll be in the same year as me!"

"Oh my gosh where here! I failed my final last year!" Hermione screams and jumps up.

"Hey umm Hermione do you think that you umm could put some clothes on. I mean shhss Hermione I know that were are friends and all I have a girlfriend who just happens to be one of your best friends." Says Harry. Hermione quickly picks up her discarded robe and puts it in front of her and blush's a bright pink.

"Hey umm Harry Ginny do you think that like you could umm leave for a minute while I umm make myself ummm presentable?" Asks Hermione

"Yeah." Says Harry and turns to the door with Ginny.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. Back To Hogwart's

****

Disclaimer:: I own nothing except for some of the new people that you haven't heard of. So we all must bow to the greater of Harry and all this little friends ::starts bowing::.

Eack! I'm super excited! Two chapters in one week that are farley long!I wrote this chapter when I was sick and I still feel icky! So I needed something to do!

Hope that yall like it! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

Back To Hogwart's 

"First years! First years over here!" Yell Hargid "Have a nice summer Harry?"

"Hey Hargid it was great." Answered Harry glancing back at Ginny. 

"Harry can we go to the feast I'm really cold." Says Ginny fastening her bright hazel eyes in his.

"All right lets go." Says Harry and puts his arm close around Ginny drawing her closer to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,   
But don't judge on what you see,   
I'll eat myself if you can find   
A smarter hat than me.   
You can keep your bowler's black,   
Your top hats sleek and tall,   
For I'm the Hogwart's Sorting Hat,   
And I can cap them all.   
There's nothing hidden in your head   
The Sorting Hat can't see   
So try me on and I will tell you   
Where you ought to be.   
You might belong in Gryffindor,   
Where dwell the brave at heart,   
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry   
Set Gryffindors apart;   
You might belong in Hufflepuff,   
Where they are just and loyal,   
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true   
And unafraid of toil;   
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,   
If you've a ready mind,   
Where those of wit and learning,   
Will always find their kind;   
Or perhaps in Slytherin   
You'll make your real friends,   
Those cunning folk use any means   
To achieve their ends.   
So put me on! Don't be afraid!   
And don't get in a flap!   
You're in safe hand (though I have none)   
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" [a/n death-curse.com]

The room breaks out in applause while the new first years walk in. Harry and Ginny don't listen to the names because they are just to wrapped up in each other's presence.

"Harry can you meet me tonight in the common room at midnight?" Asks Ginny

"Anything for you my love." And gently kisses her on the cheek. Ginny snuggles closer to him and grabs his hand.

"Princess Lea Skywalker" shouts Professor Mcconical

Lea lightly skips over to the sorting hat "I'm not putting that hat on it's too manly." Looks around "Yes it needs a feminine touch" goes over to a Slytherin seventh year and takes her green hair ribbon out of her hair. Lea skips back to the hat while the Slytherin girl starts stampeding towards her. "There" she places the ribbon on the hat and gently places it on her head. A couple of minutes latter the hat shouts "Gryffindor!" Lea skips over to the Gryffindor table and sits next to Harry. "Hey Harry." Letting she sit super close to him.

"Hi Lea." whispers to Ginny "Move down" Ginny moves down and Harry slides down with her. 

"Hey umm Harry would you want to like you know meet me at the tower tonight?" Asks Lea fluttering her eyelash.

"I well oh Lea I-"

"Yoda!?!" Shouts Professor McGonagall "Oh my gosh Yoda you are like the most sexist person on the plant!" She squeals. Professor McGonagall starts yelling is name over and over again kissing his neck.

"Ummm Professor" says Professor Dumbledore "But we sill have to sort the rest of the first years

"What? Oh yes the sorting" Yoda struggles to sit on the three legged stool. "Here" she just hands Yoda the hat. Before Yoda even puts it on the hat shouts "Gryffindor!" Yoda waddles over to the Gryffindor table and sits next to Lea.

"Ooooo!" Shouts Yoda as he sees the blinking of the flickering candle above.

"Oh how cute!" Professor Vector proclaims and gives Yoda the light.

"R2D2!" Shouts McGonagall

R2D2 beeps his way over to the stool and grabs the hat from the giggly professor, and plops it on his head.

"Gryffindor!" And R2D2 beeps his way over to Gryffindor table.

"Now that well all have been sorted I would like to announce that the Forbidden Forest is well it's forbidden. Now let the feast begin!" Announces Professor Dumbledore. And the food magically appears [DUH! it magic wizards magic get the picture?]. 

Threw out dinner Harry and Ginny were talking to each other the hole time. But that was a hard thing to do with Lea trusting herself at Harry the hole time. That was until Lea spotted Malfoy.

"Ooooo he's cute." Looks over at Malfoy "What's the sexy blonde boy's name?"

"Oh umm that's Malfoy." Answers Hermione. 

"Ummm" -Lea

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After dinner Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron start walking over to Gryffindor tower when they over heard a little conversation. "Hey good looking" says Lea. Crabbe and Goyle turn around. "Not you. "You Pointing to Malfoy."

"Hey boys I'll meet you up at the common room."

"But ahhhh Draco that's a Gryffindor she might hurt or something" Goyle says stupidly

"This one is too gorgeous to hurt me." He says to Goyle. And watch's them leave. "So you want to talk to me?"

"Will you meet me? Tonight at the Astronomy tower tonight?"

"Anything for you. What time?"

"Whenever you *want* me."

"How about in one hour?" Malfoy drops his hankie [yes sex machine Malfoy carries an hankie]

"Ooooo" Lea does the bend and snap [a/n Legally Blonde]

"Make that now!" Malfoy grabs Lea's hand and basically runs out of the room.

Harry, and Ginny look at each other as Hermione and Ron look at each other "Oh my gosh!" Squeals Ginny and Hermione and they run off towards the common room. Harry and Ron just take it easy and take a more slowly run to the common room.

"So hey Ron are you and Hermione -" asks Harry

"Yes"

"Wait how did you know what I was-"

"Going to say. ESP what can I say got a natural talent for it I guess."

"Since when?"

"Since now." Harry and Ron walk for a bit more "better go catch up with them. Probably already-"

"There." Ron looks at Harry strangely "ESP what can I say it's contiguous." Harry starts running to the room with Ron tagging along.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry looks at his watch on his wrist. _11:58 is Ron asleep? Is anyone in the common room? 11:59 is Ginny already there? Will I be there late? 12:00 time to go yes! _Harry quickly but silently gets up and rushes out to the common room trying not to wake anyone up. He gets to the top of the stairs and over looks the common room seeing if Ginny is there.

"Thought you were a no show." Ginny says as she comes out from the shadows.

"Ginny I will always be here." Harry walks down the stairs and goes over to Ginny and gives her a soft passionate kiss. Ginny gives a little moan. "Why did you want me here Ginny?"

"Oh I don't know I just wanted to see you." Gives Harry a kiss in reply. "And to work out when we can see each other alone-"

"In private."

"Stop that."

"Stop what." Harry reaches for Ginny's hand

"My hands there dirty."

"I'm dirty."

" I like dirty." Ginny kisses Harry soft and long. Harry kisses Ginny moving his hands threw her hair.

::Flash:: Harry and Ginny quickly stops and looks at the person behind the camera. 

"Colin what is this?" Protests Ginny. _She's so cute when gets angry._ Thinks Harry. 

"Don't play stupid with me Ginny. You know what you did to me you broke my heart." Exclaims Colin

"Colin I never broke your fucking heart. You broke it it's self. You with and your little camera. Taking pictures whenever I was around, yelling at me when I said 'Hi' to every other guy. Get over me Colin I don't want you."

"Well I want you Ginny. Like you never wrote down anything in your little book you are always caring around."

"Just so you know my little book is not stupid no matter what you say. And I didn't take down notes on what you and I did."

"Then what the bloody hell did you write down?"

"I wrote down songs."

"Songs my ass. Let me hear one."

"Like what?"

"How about the way you love me?"

"What ever 

You say,

I should do it differently.

I don't,

Necessarily agree. 

Stand up!

Sit down! 

Be nice!

Did ya hear me ask for your advice?

Don't bother,

Trying to tell me your beliefs.

Don't want to, 

Know which way it's good to be.

Do this! 

Do that!

On track!

Do me a favor and don't talk back!

Round and round,

But the conversation always ends where it began.

Round and round, 

And I need a vacation.

My god, 

I've had it from you!

Shut up! 

Don't want to hear your voice.

Shut up! 

I'm sick of all the noise.

There's nothing you can say to me, 

So get away from me.

Shut up!

Blah Blah, Blah Blah, Blah Blah, Blah Blah. 

That's what,

It sounds like you said to me.

You nag and you brag and I gag,

There's so much beauty in what we have.

You must,

Have better things that you can do.

Or just,

Love all around me too.

What you want, 

What I need. 

Oh please!

I think you get off,

On hearing yourself speak.

Round and round, 

But the conversation always ends where it began.

Round and round, 

And I need a vacation.

My god,

I've had it from you!

Shut up! 

Don't want to hear your voice.

Shut up! 

I'm sick of all the noise.

There's nothing you can say to me, 

So get away from me.

Shut up!

Don't want to be polite.

It's messed up, 

How you always think you're right.

There's nothing you can say,

That's gonna change the way I am.

Shut up! 

Round and round, 

But the conversation always ends where it began.

Round and round,

And I need a vacation.

My god, 

I've had it from you!

Shut up! 

Don't want to hear your voice.

Shut up! 

I'm sick of all the noise.

There's nothing you can say to me, 

So get away from me.

Shut up! 

Don't want to be polite.

It's messed up, 

How you always think you're right.

There's nothing you can say, That's gonna change the way I am.

Shut up! " - Kelly Osborne. "They're happy now? LEAVE!" Colin got up and went back to his dormitory.

"I didn't know that all this came with an extra bonus of singing." Says Harry and kisses Ginny on the head.

"Ergh! He just makes me so mad Harry! We didn't even go out for a week!"

"Why did you break up with him?"

"Harry I think he's prude. I mean he didn't even like it when I kissed him on the head. I tried to take it slow but it never came so I said screw it." ::yawn::

"Sweetie" kisses Ginny on the head "Lets put you to bed ok?" Ginny nods. Harry carry's Ginny up to the girl's dormitory. Harry saw cloths on the floor, potions, books, and other unknown thing that were just thrown on the floor. Harry skillfully walked to the end of the room where Ginny's bed lies. He held Ginny with one hand balancing her on his knee as he made the bed, open up the sheets and placed her on them. Harry put the covers over Ginny and watched her go to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feeling that we met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now -Kelly Clarkson


	7. The Letter

Thanks to all of you who DIDN'T REVIEW! But that's ok because I still love you. In the big bad world today I got a gift and it says To Ginny Weasley From Harry Potter. LoL science class rules. Hope that yall like my story!

****

Disclaimer:: Yeah Yeah don't own any of you in my wonderful story that everyone should read.

****

The Letter

Dear Ginny Weasley,

StaY aWaY froM my HaRry POTTer! If YOU do kNoT tHen yoU wIll haVE a GR8 PUNIShment!

Ginny got a letter from a person. This person, she did not know. This person was a mystery. What kind of person would send me a letter like this? Who would send this to me? Lots of girls would love to have Harry all to themselves, but Harry wants me. And well… I want him to, so that will just have to be. She can't scare us.

"Ginny?" Harry asked "Baby you don't look good. What is in the letter you got?"

"Oh, umm… it's nothing." Harry looked over at Ginny oddly. "It's just a prank letter, you know. It's most likely from Fred, you know how he can be such a prankster."

"Ok," Harry didn't really believe her but he just shook it off. "Hermione…" Hermione and Ron were just holding hands and looking deep into each other's eyes. "HERMIONE!"

"Huh? What do you want? Harry, you don't have to yell, you know."

"Right, ummm… what class do we have next?"

"Ummm…" Hermione looked through her backpack and pulled out a deep red envelope.

"We have DADA first. I wonder who the new teacher will be?"

"I don't I don't see him at the table." Ginny said.

"Maybe he's sick?" suggested Ron.

"I don't know, I don't know."- Harry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

River Vanjoule was a breath of fresh air to the DADA department. The normal dark and gloomy DADA room, was now full of baby blue paint, pink and yellow flowers on the walls, and new satin red curtains over the windows making the room look red when the sunlight shines through.

"She's a bit young, Headmaster. Why would a fresh happy go lucky young woman be finding this job the job for her?" Snape asked coldly

"Yes she is a very lovely girl." Lovely girl, my ass Snape thought. "River is one of the best Auror's in the world, and the youngest. Now River believes that Voldermort has returned, unlike Fudge. So she decided to come here to teach everything she knows. As long as she has Friday nights, for some… me time, as she calls it."

"Will she get the job done?"

"She will do anything to get these young people to understand what the world is like beyond Hogwart's."

"Now, how old is she exactly?"

"25, Severus."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Has anyone seen the new DADA teacher?"

"I heard it's a girl."

"She's really young."

"She gets Friday nights off."

The whole class was talking about who River was, because know one had ever seen her.

Then, River entered the room with her tight black robe with the hem in roses. The

roses were bewitched to smell like the real thing. So her scent was of freshly cut flowers.

The whole class stopped talking.

"Well, I see that you have all found your seats easily enough. Now lets see who's here." River took out a role of parchment with all of the names. "I am going to pass out this paper, and when it comes to you, put a check by your name." River handed the parchment out. "Ok, my name is River Vanjoule. But please, just call me River." The class stared. "Professor Vanjoule makes me sound old, and well… I'm not that old." The class nodded in agreement. "Ok, that's enough! It's too quiet! For the next fifteen minutes I want noise. Lots, and lots of noise. I don't care how you make the noise, just don't kill anyone. Go, Go!" River went over to her desk and started writing in a notebook.

The class slowly got up, except for Hermione who takes out her wand and says "Rictusempra" pointing at Harry "Rictusempra" points at the whole class.

River looked up from her notebook and saw the whole class laughing, except of course, Hermione. "Ahhhh… yes, good job,Miss. Granger. Twenty points to Gryffindor." Turns to the class "Ricktusemra!" The class stoped laughing, and they all went back to their seats. "Now, Miss.Granger is the only one in this class, who has followed my instructions. So, from now on when I say to do something do it, and if you cannot, then at least try, because if this happens again, each person will get ten points taken away." The class gave her a blank stare. "Ok, so now lets get on with my plan. This class is to help you defeat the dark arts. Well then why don't I just, - Furnunculus!" points her wand to Seamus. Seamus started erupting in great boils.

"OUCH!"

"Now what will happen now? The boils over his skin will hurt him very badly. Finite Incantatem!" the boils on his body started to disappear. "What does the spell that I just showed you do to the victim of this?"

Hermione's hand shot up, hitting Ron's face.

"Yes, Mrs. Granger?"

"It is a spell used to end other spells previously cast and still in effect."

"Yes, take five points. Now, I would like for all of you to take a one of the following spells Densaugeo, Locomoter Mortis, or Quietus and Sonorus, together and write twelve inches on what this spell does and when you would use it correctly. That is all." Everyone gathered their stuff together. "Mr. Potter, could I see you a moment?"

"I'll see you later, and tell Ginny that I'm ok, and for her to go to her next class." Harry told Hermione and Ron. Harry walked over to River. "You wanted to see me Professor Vanjoule?"

"Call me River, Harry. Now the Headmaster would like for me to teach you some Dark Arts stuff, so that if Voldermort come after you, you won't freeze."

"Ok."

"Would every Tuesday be good for you?"

"Yeah, that works for me."

"Bye, Harry"

"Bye, Professor Van- River." Harry turned and went off to his next class.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

LaLaLa what to do what to do? I could go get ready for my next class which is already for or I could go annoy someone. YES! River gets out of her seat and goes to the door ready to leave. _Yeah but I need to annoy someone fun, someone who is a rug bag guy, a guy who can make fun of themselves. Sirius was always good at that even though he was like what years five years above me. He was always like BOOM BABY right there when you would need him. ::sighs:: To bad that he's on the run now. I know that he's innocent and I could talk to him in getting over here and talk to me. But I want to annoy someone now!_

::Flashback::

"Oh hey River right? Didn't see you there" says Sirius Black a fifth year

"That's ok I wasn't looking"

"No let me take the blame"

"Why?"

"Because I adore you with all my heart my lady." kisses River's hand

"Then why don't you allow me to say I'm sorry?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Tonight in the dungeons at ten."

"Ok then let me wait until to night." Sirius walks away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

River walks down to the dungeons with her deep red bra and thong set [for a first year she was built] with her black robes covering her, hoping that Sirius isn't there yet and that she can better *prepare* herself.

River goes into the room and sees that he has not arrived yet. _Yes! Now here's my chance to show this fifth year that I'm not just some stupid first year that's head is full with fluff._ River walks over to the empty desk in the corner of the room, unbuttons her clock so that when she stands up it will fall off.

__

Hehehe a widdle-firtsy is going to show me what they go. I laugh. But she is a fine looking girl though. I just hope that she's not just a pretty face, but someone who can laugh with me to. Sirius enters the dungeons and looks around but doesn't see any her. _She chickened out I new that she would._

"Thought you were a no show." says a little voice in the corner.

"I'm a man of my word."

"A man that will even hang out with a first year?"

"Age doesn't matter to me."

"Oh really then what does?"

"I want a girl who can laugh at herself, and who cares about others, who has a pretty face."

River steps out from the shadows and let her cloak fall leaving Sirius standing there in shock. "Like I said I'm sorry for what happened earlier." goes closer to Sirius, so close that she could hear his heart beat, "I hope that you can forgive me for what I have done." River puts her hands on his strong muscular chest feeling every muscle.

"I can always forgive you ................. River" Sirius pushes River to the wall and kisses her. River moans with pleasure. _Yes but this is for him not for what I want. I have to make Sirius happy so that I can be happy._ River slowly slides to the ground taking Sirius with her. River grabs hold of Sirius by his robes and rips open his robes letting his chest show. Getting on top of Sirius River dances for him. Twirling, and rubbing her breasts into his face letting him enjoy the show.

::Ends Flashback::

Oh what good times I had with him for those last years I was with him. Talking and just having a generally good time in each others presents. River sighs with grief as she wish's thing were still like that simple and carefree. Kids these days just don't get to be kids anymore with stupid Voldermort coming back and all, they don't deserve this. River turns around and goes to her room. Her room is filled with stuffed animals mostly bears and penguins. She takes hold of the first bear that she ever got from Sirius, goes to her bed and lays down. 


	8. A New Friend

Thank you Froggie-Freak33! Don't worry I will keep on written ::Throws out chocolate chip cookie::. 

****

Disclaimer:: Don't own nothing but the plot and a few characters that will never be in the wonderful HP books.

A New Friend

"Mione have you seen Ginny?" Asks Harry

"I think that she's in her dormitory, probably still sleeping."

"Thanks" and Harry rush's up stair to the fourth year girl dormitory. Harry slowly enters the room making sure that know one was in the room. _The room is a little bit cleaner then last._ Harry looks over a random silky purple bra dangling off on the of the dressers. _That's great. They really need there own cleaning services up in here._ Harry walks to the end of the room to Ginny's bed. Ginny's curtains were still drawn over her bed. _Should I wake her? Well she should wake up it is almost eleven. _Harry carefully opens the curtains trying to get as least amount of light threw. Harry sat on top of Ginny's bed and closed the curtain. Harry glances over at Ginny. _Ginny was lying helplessly underneath her worn baby blue covers with her stringy deep red hair lying over her pillow spread out like an eagle. Just like an angel, my little angel._ Harry reaches over and gently kisses Ginny on the lips. "Ginny baby it's time for you to get up." Harry kisses her again.

Ginny gives a little groan and opens up her hazel eyes "Harry wha- what are you doing here?"

"It's like eleven Gin it's time for my little angle to get up." Harry kisses Ginny.

"I look awful." Ginny sits up taking her comforter to cover her self-letting her shoulders show though.

"You're always beautiful Gin." Ginny blushes but smiles.

"Harry I have to go take a shower and get dressed. Ok babe?"

"Can I help?" Ginny blush's a bright pink.

"What do you think Mr. Potter?" Ginny says jokingly 

"I say why not, but I would rather just be in your presence Ms. Weasley."

"Then I shall see you in an hour or so." Ginny leans over and gives Harry a long kiss.

"Until we meet again." Harry gets up and leaves the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry sits in the common room doing his history homework, Should muggles be brought to the attention of the wizard-ing world? Explain? _Just one more inch then I'm done. _Harry glances over at the girl's dormitory door. _Why is this taking so long for Gin to come down here? I love her so much it's beyond funny. I have to do this for Professor Binns or I wont have time to be Ginny. Eaurgh! _ Harry finishes up the final inch of his homework and brings it up to his dormitory and puts it in his bag, and then goes downstairs to wait for Ginny. 

Harry gets to the common room and still Ginny's still not there. Harry walks over to the big squishy red chair in the corner of the room and plops himself in it. _Ginny please hurry up! I really, really want to do something then just wait for you all day._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh Ginny don't worry what you wear Harry doesn't care what you wear." Says Sara [one of Ginny's *best* friends] "As long as he gets into your pants-"

"What do you know about Harry, Sara?"

"Oh just that he's dark, gorgeous, mysterious, which equals to the grand total of a dead sexy guy who do what ever you want at a drop of a hat."

"I never knew that you had a thing for Harry?"

"Who doesn't Ginny? Every girl in this school would go with Harry at a drop of a hat." Answers Lonna who was painting her nails black with moving flames on them.

"You guys really don't know him then he likes me for who I am."

"That's what he wants you to think duh!"

"Whatever" Ginny turns and leaves the room to the common room. _Does Harry really think that? No, no, no my Harry wouldn't do anything like that. The letter I got yesterday was just some crazy girl who *likes* Harry. But Harry would never leave me for some skank._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry sees Ginny walking down to the common room to see him. _Ginny looks like someone but a piece of shit under her nose. She's all pale and other what nots._ Ginny puts on her happy face for Harry and settles right down on his lap.

"Hey babe" And plants and on his cheek.

"What's wrong Gin?" Asks Harry

"Nothing's wrong everything prefect." Ginny looks at the ground

"Don't lie to Gin I know that something's up telling me." Ginny starts to get up "No Ginny." Grabs her arm "Tell me please I have to know what's wrong."

Ginny sits back down "It's just that well I have been getting this letter from umm this umm person and well umm she's jealous of me and all because of umm you." Ginny blush's, and looks at her feet.

"Ginny." Harry takes his finger and lifts her chin up so that they are looking into each other's eyes "Know one will ever be able to replace you." Ginny smile's. "Let's go get you something to eat."

"Ok, but umm Harry breakfast over."

Harry gives an evil grin "I know a place." and takes Ginny hand and leads her away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry how did you find this?" Asks Ginny a house elf gives her a pastry.

"Your brothers Fred and George told my fourth year, well actually Hermione asked because of her House Elf Liberation to Freedom Act and Ron and I tagged along."

"Got-cha. So what do you want to do after I eat?"

"I don't know maybe catch up with your brother and Hermione or -"

"Why don't we just do something together?" Ginny says innocently "you know just us to?"

"Ok."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry and Ginny are walking hand in hand across the lake as the sunsets in the east. 

"Harry I had a great day." Ginny outs her head on Harry's shoulder

"Yeah, me to. I hate to end this put we better get back up the common room so we won't get any points taken away."

"Since when do care about loosening points to Gryffindor?"

"Since you." Harry kisses Ginny. And they head back to the common room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Bye" and Ginny kisses Harry then goes upstairs to her dormitory.

She enters the room to find it empty except for one girl who was crying in the corner. _Oh I wonder what's wrong. Better go talk to her._

Ginny walks over to the girl in the corner. "Hi umm what's wrong?" She starts sobbing even harder. "It's always easier if you tell someone."

"I just broke up with my boyfriend." Starts to sob even harder.

"I'm super sorry, want to go over to my bed it's right there." Pointing her bed across the way. The girl nods. Ginny helps her get up and walks her over to her bed and shuts the curtains.

"I'm sorry." She says

"For what you haven't done anything wrong."

"Yes I have you don't even know me and here I am about to tell you every thing."

"Well I'm Ginny-"

"Weasley, Harry Potters girlfriend. Who doesn't know about you?"

"Well umm can you tell me your name?"

"Oh how stupid of me, it's Missy, Missy Kinger."

"Oh I have Herbology with you. You're really good."

"Thanks"

"Who you're ex boyfriend?"

"Tom, Tom Anguis."

"Never heard of him."

"Well, you know Colin Crevey right?

"Yes."

"Well you know that kid who is always following him around like a lost puppy during our second year?"

"Yes."

"Well that's him."

"Oh well where is he now?"

"He moved at the end of last year to Egypt." 

"Oh, well do you feel any better?"

Yeah, sort of. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure shoot."

"Don't listen to what Sara and the other girls say about Harry, they're just jealous because you have a boyfriend that's older then you. Sara can't even get a guy younger then us." Missy laughs and Ginny's joins in. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

****

REVIEW!


	9. Potions, Eggs, and Ketchup

REVEIW! PLEASE! 

****

Disclaimer:: Don't own any of these characters except for some of Ginny's friends. The rest of this story is JKR. [Starts bowing] I own the plot. It's mine! 

Song from Tom Johnston, Where Are You Tonight.

Potions, Eggs, and Ketchup

"I want nothing more then to hurt that little Harry Potter's heart."

"Sweetie." Draco starts kissing Pansies' neck. "Nothing else except for you would be better."

"Harry has Pot and Ginny Weasel are just to perfect for each other Draco they must be stopped." Pansy starts kissing Draco. "For we are perfect in every single evil way."

"Then we shall produce evil." Draco gets onto Pansy and starts to suck the life out of her. "You my loving bird shall woo Potter into your hands and then leave him in despair after giving him everything his little heart will desire."

Pansy sits up and looks into his sexy gray eyes "You would let me do that?"

"You can do anything to ruin Potter's life." Draco smirks.

"What about you? I want for you to have some fun in all this." Pansy looks from his chest to his face.

"Little Weasel will get her fun to." Draco suddenly changes into a weird evil voice. "Pumpkin juice can do many wonders if a little lust is added."

"Oh I love the way you're twisted little mind works."

"I'll ask Snape if I can *use* his room for the night and I'll take the potion from his room."

"Well you can't let the room not let it's *use* go to waste for one night." She gives an innocent look to Draco. "Maybe you will get a surprise when you enter the room."

"Will I be able to open my present?"

"Yes."

"Will I have to share?"

"NEVER!" Pansy takes Draco's chest and slams him into the ground and starts kissing him unstoppably.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Gin!" Missy greets Ginny as she enters the girls dormitory and plops her self next to Ginny on her bed. "What-cha writing?"

"Stuff." Ginny answers not looking up.

"Can I see?" Ginny hands Missy her notebook full of songs. "You wrote all this?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"When ever I get an inspiration."

"Do you sing?"

"What?"

"You heard me do you sing?"

"I sing- why?"

"Because I just thought that if you sing as good as you write then hell you could sing, as super good!"

"I don't like to sing in front of people."

"Even Harry?"

"He doesn't even know that I write this stuff."

"Will you sing for me?" Ginny gives her a no look. "Please oh please please please please! Know one's even in here but us."

"No."

"I'll sing with you."

"Fine."

"Really?"

Really. What one?"

"The one you just wrote."

"That one's not even finished yet."

"So."

"Fine, ok all right." Ginny throws up her hands. Missy opens up the book to the last page. "I want to know where are you tonight ([Missy echoes] tonight)   
Tonight (tonight)   
I want to know where are you tonight (tonight)   
Tonight (tonight)   
I've got to know (where are you) boy I've got to find you 

I look at the moon and a single star   
It's making me crazy wondering where you are   
I reach out and touch that heavenly face   
Open my hand and there's empty space 

Oh no, where are you tonight (tonight)   
Tonight (tonight)"

  
"I've got to know where are you tonight baby 

The sink and the dishes spent the weekend there   
Should clean up the place but I just don't care   
Tonight I'll be talking to the moon and that star   
Maybe they'll tell me where on earth you are 

Oh no, where are you tonight ([Ginny echoes] tonight)   
Tonight (tonight)"

"[Together] I've got to know where are you tonight 

Please believe me when you leave me   
Keeps me worrying through the night   
Worry baby makes me crazy   
Can't tell wrong from right   
Come to me tonight"

"Virginia Weasley you ever say that you can't sing I will smack you so hard you will be crying for weeks. That was great girl, sing for Harry."

"Ok you maybe but Harry no way."

"Why?"

"I don't know-"

"Because you're going to be blushing so hard that the words won't come out I know the drill." Missy gets up and leaves the room laughing.

__

Missy has got it all wrong I just don't like to sing in front of anyone not just Harry. Oh well what can I say Missy is Missy. Glances over at he watch. _Better go down to the great hall for some breakfast._ Ginny skips joyfully down to the great hall and spots Harry. "Hi Harry, Hi Hermione, Hi Ron!" Ginny plants a kiss Harry's cheek and sits next to him.

"Hey where's my kiss?" Pouts Ron. Hermione reach's over kisses Ron.

"Better?" Hermione asks.

"Much." Ron gives Hermione a kiss.

"My eyes no!" Shouts Draco from Slytherin table clutching his eyes.

"Can it really be?" Pansy touches her heart. "Weasley has finally found someone who is just like him dirty."

Ron gets up but Harry holds him back, "Dumbledore is here." Harry whispers into his ear, and Ron sits back down. The whole Slytherin table bursts into laughter.

"Just ignore them Ron you know that your better then them," Hermione looks into his eyes "and so do I."

"Hey love birds sorry to break it up but leave it for latter when everyone in the school is not watching your every move." Says Missy as she sits along side of Fred. Ron and Hermione stop glazing into each other's eyes. "So a Gin what classes we got to day?" Missy asks to break the silence.

"That's disgusting!" Exclaims Ginny

"What we have like double, double potions with Slytherin or something?" Missy pours ketchup on her pancakes [ewwwww!] 

"No your." Points to her eggs.

"You mean to tell me you never did? Wow where have you been? It's like the best!" Missy eats her eggs.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ginny grabs hold of her tummy and runs out of great hall.

"I'll go check on her." And Hermione chases after Ginny. Ginny reaches the girl's bathroom and goes over the toilets. Hermione goes over the stall and gently knocks on the door. "Ginny what's up?"

"MY FOOD THAT'S WHAT'S- oh god" pucky noises get even louder.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, tell the house elves not to have eggs of ketchup together ever."

After a couple of minutes of hearing nothing but Ginny and her food Hermione breaks the silence. "Do you want me to bring you to Madam Profrey?"

"I think I'm done." Ginny gets out of the stall goes over to the sink and wash's her face. "I don't think that there is anything left in my to get up." She says with a smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Draco stop!" Draco removes himself from Pansy's naked body. 

"What's wrong?"

"You have to get the potion before we forget." Pansy says breathily. Draco gets up and search's for the potion. _It's not in his desk; it's not in his cute little potion room. It's not here! He must not make them then. Damn him! We'll have to make it ourselves. The plan will have to be on hold until the potion is made. _"Baby?" Pansy looks into his eyes of unpredictable gray "What's wrong?"

"Snape doesn't keep lust potions pre-made. We are going to have to wait for this plan because we have to have that potion." Draco sits down on Snape's desk and sighs. 

"That can't be all that bad." Pansy gets up and walks over to Draco and puts his legs around her body. "You won't have to wait so long with me. We can still play it real for us until then." And plants a kiss on Draco.

"You're always thinking." Draco kisses Pansy into trance.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	10. Party Tears

****

Disclaimer:: Don't own any of the character's except for a few that I have totally mad up myself. 

Songs:: Starlight - Thank you

Pink- Get this Party Started

Avril Lavigne- Some Things I'll Never Say

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! 

Party Tear's

"I guess it's my turn to thank you

Through all the pain

You've taught me so much

And you've given me so much

I can't believe I'm thanking the one person who made these past months

The worst of my life

You didn't know it

But I cried all the time

Thought about you every night

And although I'll never tell you how much you mean to me

I know you know it

Somewhere in your heart

So here it all goes

All the pain and torture

That I hated you for

Thank you" Sings Ginny one morning in the bathtub listening to her lasted CD from Starlight. 

"Ginny I thought that you didn't like to sing." Says Missy as she enters the shower next her.

"Holy shit Missy! Next time tell someone that you're going to be barging in like that."

"For your information I walked into the room thank you very much. You still didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"That I thought you didn't like to sing."

"I never said that."

"Really?"

"I sing when I want to. And this is a time when I felt like singing so I start to sing. You got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all." Missy breaks the silence "You gonna sing for Harry?"

"I told you I don't want to."

"So, what you should."

"When?"

"I don't know! When's his birthday?"

"July."

"Ok then never mind. Hey Gin got to go, keep on singing because ain't no sunshine when she's gone, and she's always gone too long, anytime she goes away! Stop in the name of love before you break my heart!" Missy sings as she leaves the shower room. _Hehehe party for Harry and Ginny on Saturday! Need to talk to Hermione about the details though. _Missy runs off to get Hermione.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ron go get Harry, Hermione get Ginny."

"Hey what about you?" Asks Ron

"I am the intelligence behind the plan, so I get to strike up the music when you get both of them in here."

"Whatever." Ron and Hermione leave to go get Ginny and Harry. Ron kisses Hermione before entering the common room. "I'll get Harry first into the room then wait like three minutes then get Ginny in here."

"Ok." Hermione kisses Ron.

"Are you to going to stand they're all day and combine salvia all day or are you going to go into the common room?" Says Harry behind them.

"Harry, you won't believe what Draco and Lea are doing!" Ron and Harry run down the hall.

"Boy's" Hermione says to her self, as she enters the common room scanning it for Ginny. She spots Ginny on the couch sleeping. "Oh well." Walks over to Ginny and wakes her. "Ginny, River says that she wants to talk to you about something before she leaves."

Ginny moans "whatever." And gets up and follows Hermione to River's room. Hermione slowly enters the darkened room, shuts the door and everyone shouts "Happy six weeks!" Ginny stands dumb stuck for a minute.

"But.... What...how did you-" Missy enters the room with a great big sugar cake with big, globy, red letters that said _Harry and Ginny Together Forever_.

"Why didn't I get a cake?" Harry pouts

"Because you get this." Ginny kisses Harry.

"Ooooooooooooo! How cute!" Exclaims Missy. "Cut the cake." Harry takes the knife and Ginny puts her hand over his and they cut the first piece together. "Now give each other a piece."

"Isn't that for the wedding day?" Ginny asks.

"I don't care! Just do it." Ginny and Harry do what Missy says.

"Umm Miss what kind of cake is this?" Asks Harry

"It's pure sugar with icing." Harry gives Missy a weird look "did you know that sugar has no fat, so we can have as much as we want and not gain a pound."

"Isn't she just always thinking?" Says George from over in the corner.

"Yeah I just wonder when it will stop." Harry says jokingly but receives a light punch in the arm from Missy. "Hey I was just joking!"

"That's not all folks! We have also got another person coming just for you." Says Fred pointing to Ginny and Harry.

"We got Pink, Good Charlotte, Kelly Osborne, Starlight, Kelly Clarkson, and Avril Lavigne!" Shouts Fred and they all enter.

"I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started, I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started, Get this party started on a Saturday night, Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive, Sendin' out the message to all of my friends, We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz, I got lotsa style, got my gold diamond rings, I can go for miles if you know what I mean, I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started, I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started ,Pumpin up the volume, breakin down' to the beat   
Cruisin' through the west side ,We'll be checkin' the scene , Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast ,I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass, Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car ,License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar ,I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started ,I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started ,Get this party started, Makin' my connection as I enter the room ,Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove ,Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat ,Everybody's dancin' and their dancin' for me ,I'm your operator, you can call anytime ,I'll be your connection to the party line ,I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started ,I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started ,I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started ,I'm comin' up so you better you better get this party started   
Get this party started, Get this party started right now, Get this party started  
Get this party started, Get this party started right now" The party raged on into the night with laughter and tons of kisses and hugs. 

"Hey you guys it's like three a.m. you guys got to go to sleep." Says River as she enters the chaotic room.

"Just one more song." Pleaded Missy

"All right but only one more I have to sleep to ya know."

"This song is for Harry and Ginny that this maybe the night they won't ever forget." Says Avril "I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes, I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows, I'm staring at my feet, My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head, (Cause) I'm feeling nervous,  
Trying to be so perfect, Cause I know you're worth it, You're worth it, Yeah,  
If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I wanna blow you... away, Be with you every night, Am I squeezing you too tight, If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down, On one knee, Marry me today, Yes I'm wishing my life away, With these things I'll never say, It don't do me any good, It's just a waste of time,   
What use is it to you, What's on my mind, If ain't coming out, We're not going anywhere, So why can't I just tell you that I care, What's wrong with my tongue, These words keep slipping away, I stutter, I stumble , Like I've got nothing to say

Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say, If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I wanna blow you...away, Be with you every night, Am I squeezing you too tight, If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down, On one knee, Marry me today, Yes, I'm wishing my life away, With these things I'll never say, These things I'll never say" Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, George and Missy, and finally Fred and River ended the song by a slow dance as a group.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry," Says Ginny as she and Harry are walking back to the common room "I had a great time tonight."

"So did I Ginny, Can you believe that Fred and River were dancing?"

"I know maybe that's why he does so well in that class." Ginny said jokingly. "Harry you won't leave me for anyone, no matter what right?"

"Why would I leave a nice, sensitive, sexy girl for some over grown rabbit?" Harry reaches over and kisses Ginny. "Why?" Ginny shrugs. "Did you get another letter?"

"No it's just that I don't know. I just wanted to ask."

"All right." Ginny and Harry walk hand in hand into the picture. But someone was silencing to this, but it wasn't just anyone it was the famous Draco Malfoy.

"Don't worry Ginny, Harry will leave you and you will come to me." Draco says to himself, and walks back to Slytherin room to tell Pansy the news.

"Hehehe I love it that Harry just said that Draco, because then it makes him look even worse when he comes to me."

"Is the potion almost finished?" Asks Draco.

"If I work on it all night to night then it should be done by the morning, so then we can give them the potion."

"You shouldn't work all night Pansy."

"But then the potion won't be done by morning."

"My father gave me a time turner for my last birthday. We can sleep now then go back and finish the potion when we wake up."

"Fine, but where do you want to sleep?"

"The boys dormitory on my bed so then we can put a spell on it." 

"My little angel." Pansy kisses Draco.

"I prefer to be a devil when I sleep." He smiles, and takes Pansy hand and leads her off to his bed to *sleep*.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco and Pansy walk over to Harry and Ginny as they enter the Dinning Hall. "Potty and Weasel walking together, oh how cute, but all so sad."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Demands Harry.

"I want for you to have breakfast with me Potter, you and your little girlfriend."

"Why?" 

"I have a business proposition for you."

"Fine. Where do you want to sit?"

"In Snape's office, grab some food and drink for you and your girlfriend, then go there." Harry and Ginny goes over to the table grabs some food then leaves for Snape's office.

"Harry; don't trust him he's a Malfoy anything he tells you is wrong remember that." Pleas Ginny

"Gin, don't worry I know what I'm doing."

"I know it's just that-"

"Hey," Kisses Ginny, "Hey," kisses Ginny "Don't worry your going to be right there next to me and both of us haves our wands."

"Ok." Harry and Ginny enter Snape's office to find a table with a red and white checkered table cloth with four plates and goblets, with Draco, and Pansy taking up two of those seats [it's like a square table with Draco at one end and Pansy at the other so that Harry and Ginny can sit between them at the sides not sitting next to each other.] 

"So why don't you two take a seat?" Suggests Pansy pointing to the empty seats. Harry and Ginny sit uncomfortably. "So Ginny, do you dye your hair?"

"No." Ginny answers simply forcing a bite of her bagel into her mouth.

"Oh, good because dyeing your hair just ruins your hair don't you agree?" 

"Ahhhh I guess." _Missy's hair is dyed red at the tips, and her hair isn't ruined._

While Pansy was striking up conversation with Ginny, Draco was doing the same with Harry only in a more of a Malfoy way.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"Malfoy." And so on.

"Oh my gosh we are out of pumpkin juice." Says Ginny standing up.

"I'll go with you Ginny." Says Draco smiling.

"Ah Malfoy I don't think that-" Starts Harry

"Harry it's ok." Says Ginny reassuringly, and leaves with Draco.

Ginny and Draco walk down to the dining hall in silence. "Diffendo." Draco whispers to the bucket of water that was right in font of Ginny [Ginny doesn't know this]. 

"Ahhhh!" Ginny lets out a little scream, as she slips on the water. About to fall and get all wet Draco catches Ginny by her waist and brings her close to him. 

"You, ok?" Draco asks sweetly.

"Ye- You have gray eyes did you know that?" Ginny says.

"Yes, I did, I-"

"GINNY!" Yells Harry as he comes running down the hall with Pansy close behind him. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE DOING?" Staring at Draco holding Ginny. Ginny try's to stand up but falls again letting Draco catch her.

"Thanks" Ginny smiles at Draco, but then again stands up. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Oh, don't act all innocent on me Ginny. You and him where going to kiss."

"Now Harry, Ginny just simply fell on the water here." Draco says pointing to the water on the floor.

"I wasn't asks you Malfoy!" Turns to Ginny "I can't believe you Gin I told you not to go but what do you do you go, and what happens Malfoy here just happens to *catch* you and he was going to kiss you Ginny."

"Harry, I-" Ginny walks closer to Harry putting her hand on his shoulder.

Harry throws her hand off of him "that's it Ginny we're over." Harry turns and leaves with Pansy. 

Ginny falls to her knees and starts crying. Draco puts on a the lust potion on his lips then goes over to the crying girl "Ginny hey, it's ok Harry's a jerk he doesn't deserve you." Ginny cries even harder. "Ginny no, you shouldn't waste your tears over him." Ginny embraces him. 

"Thank you." Ginny answers between her sobs. Draco pulls Ginny away from him, but they were still very close, Ginny stops crying for a moment and looks into his eyes. Draco takes her shoulders bring her closer to him then finally kissing her.


	11. Tying Up Loose Ends

Ok this chapter is like trying up the loose ends it has River's love for Sirius and what happened with Pansy and Harry when Ginny and Draco went for more pumpkin juice. 

Tying Up Loose Ends 

River enters her private bad chambers as she watch's everyone from the party head out. _Isn't that George or was it Fred something? How cute!_ _Especially Harry and Ginny those two are made for each other I can see it in there eyes. Harry would give up everything he ever owned just to be with Ginny and I know that Ginny would do the same. ::Sighs:: I wish it could be like that with Sirius and I still. Even though our relationship was secretive for a while I still had a good time. I wish I could see him now, and wrap my arms around him and get lost in his dreamy eyes of deep blue, all over again like when I first saw him. I know that he escaped from Azkaban and is on the run now, but would it hurt to write him a letter? _River walks over to her penguin stationary and starts to write.

__

Sirius,

I know that you are on the run from the world still but I still love you. I loved you when I first saw you back in my first year getting high off of your sexy blue eyes. I just wish that I could see you again. I don't care what kind of state of filth your robes are but I still won't you. I hope that you will met me somewhere anywhere of your choice as long as it's near Hogsmed. 

Love Yours Forever River

River picked up the letter and spray it with her peppermint perfume, then went over to her owl, Aphrodite and gave Aphrodite the letter.

*~~*~~*~~*

[Later, like next week later, still River]

__

My darling River,

I would love to meet you again and catch up on old times. How about tonight when ever you can make it, it would be heaven. Meet me at the back of Honeydukes, meet a black dog and follow him and soon will find me.

Sexy Blue Eyes Sirius 

River felt like jumping up and down with glee. _Sirius wants to meet me ... tonight! I feel like I could sprout wings and fly away to him right now! Better go find something to wear._ river went to her closet and picked out her deep red robe that was tight on her so it showed her body off. 

All she could think about on her way to Honeydukes was about Sirius and if she looked ok. She found the black dog all right and followed the dog to a cave at the other end of Honeydukes. Then inside the cave Sirius transformed into his human self.

"I always knew that you were hiding something from me." Says River jokingly

"I always am hiding something." River steps closer to Sirius barely a inch apart. "Even if it's you."

"You always did have your way."

"I still do. Can I know your secret?"

"Who brought you here?" Grins sheepishly 

"You can't be serious."

"Of coarse I'm serious, I am Sirius." [a/n thanks Marcella!] 

River laughs "You always did make me laugh."

"You always did do more then your end of the bargain." 

"Sometimes, but only with you."

"Oh." Sirius puts his hand to his hear, "Oh by the way you look great, but you always did. Because your my River." bends down and kisses River on the lips.

"I'm honored." Does a curtsy. "Your the best Sirius."

"Am I really I thought that you were." Sirius grabs River closer to him. "So what are you teaching up at the school?"

"I'm not just a teacher." Sirius raises his eyebrow "Friday, and Saturday are my days for my other job."

"What's your other job?"

"You'll know soon enough." River smiles and sits down on the old shabby rug on the floor.

Sirius goes over to River on the rug and talk about what they have missed in each other's lives since, he left her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[Harry and Pansy are alone with Ginny and Draco just left for some more juice.] Harry slumps back into his chair watching the door waiting for Ginny to come back. 

__

Harry is like totally in love with that girl, I have to make him look at me so I can make him a little worried about Ginny. But how? Pansy got up and went over to Snape's desk and found a old muggle radio, that only the CD player work. Pansy put in her lasted CD from Nelly and put on Air Force Ones, on, then she started to dance.

"What the fuck are you doing Pansy?" Asks Harry, Pansy stops and looks into his eyes.

"Dancing I like this song." Pansy goes back to her dancing.

"Please" Harry walks over to Pansy, "Stop."

"Don't you want to dance with me?"

"No."

"No?" Pansy gives the sad puppy look at Harry, then sits down on top of Snape's desk. "Please Harry, I know that you want to."

"The only person that I want to dance with is Ginny and -" Pansy grabs Harry in mid sentence and kisses him. "that's all?"

"I thought that you didn't, like me Harry what about Ginny?" Pansy says between kisses.

"Fuck Ginny."

"No fuck me." Pansy grabs Harry groin. Harry kisses Pansy over and over again like it would never end kissing her lip to her neck down her breasts, and then back up. _Such a easy task to please his Potter boy. Now I have to get Ginny out of this. _"Harry, baby you got to go tell Ginny." 

"Not, now she can wait."

"She could be here any minute Harry, I need for you to do this for me." Harry nodded and went to go tell Ginny. Harry leaves the room with Pansy straggling along to watch the show. Harry stops in the middle of the hall as he watch's Ginny and Draco.

"GINNY!" Yells Harry as he comes running down the hall, Pansy still close behind him. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE DOING?" Staring at Draco holding Ginny. Ginny try's to stand up but falls again letting Draco catch her.

"Thanks" Ginny smiles at Draco, but then again stands up. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Oh, don't act all innocent on me Ginny. You and him where going to kiss."

"Now Harry, Ginny just simply fell on the water here." Draco says pointing to the water on the floor.

"I wasn't asks you Malfoy!" Turns to Ginny "I can't believe you Gin I told you not to go but what do you do you go, and what happens Malfoy here just happens to *catch* you and he was going to kiss you Ginny."

"Harry, I-" Ginny walks closer to Harry putting her hand on his shoulder.

Harry throws her hand off of him "that's it Ginny we're over." Harry turns and leaves with Pansy. Down the hall Harry rages into the Quidditch field and starts to run. 

"HARRY!" Pansy yells to get him to come back over to him. Harry walks over to her all sweaty "Ginny and Draco are just weird and not meant for you. I'm meant for you Harry Potter, don't you ever forget that." Harry looks at Pansy and sits down next Pansy. "Here have something to drink." Pansy gives Harry a bottle of the potion. "Better?" Pansy sits on top of Harry.

"Yeah loads." Harry smiles and kisses Pansy long and hard. _I hope that Potter is always like this while I got him._


	12. The Plan

Ok I right now watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and when Hermione shows Harry the Quidditch plaque with his fathers name on it::

__

James Potter

Seeker 

Well on it also it says 1973 on it. So that means I'm guessing that, that's the year in which James Potter Graduated from Hogwart's. That means that James was born in 1956 and since Harry in book five would be 15 born in 1987, James would have been 31 when Harry was born. Ok now to the story.

****

Disclaimer:: Yeah Yeah Yeah don't own any of the characters except for the ones that will never ever be in any of the HP books. So don't sue me I only have $32.00 and that's for my pants! 

Hermione and Ron are talking one night alone in the common room, alone.

"Ron." Hermione says, pushing Ron away from her neck.

"What's wrong?" Ron recoils.

"It's just that Ginny, and Harry are ... ever since Harry broke up this Gin ... it's like they never time have for anyone else."

"I know, Harry doesn't come back into his bed until, past midnight if decides to sleep there." Ron shrugs. 

"He's been looking more cold and mysterious ever since Pansy, and it's not just Harry, it's Gin too. When I came to talk to her one day in her room she was standing there in a pair of pants that she got before school started, that fit her fine then, but now it's like there falling off of her."

"She does look happier when she's with Draco though."

"Are you sure Ron? It looks more like Draco gets more pleasure with her looking worse everyday." silence for about thirty seconds "We should do something?"

"I know!" Ron starts kissing Hermione.

"No." Hermione push's Ron's away. "About them."

"You always, ruin the fun."

"I know, but we really need to do something about -" Harry walks into the room with his robes all buttoned up like he dressed himself in the dark, with dark blood red lip stick all over his face. Harry glances over at Hermione sitting on top of Ron looking at him. He just ignores them and walks up to his bed.

"Ok, we have to make Harry and Gin back together or something will happen that they both wish, would have never happened."

"Ok so tomorrow after classes, lets go to the library try and figure out what Pansy is doing to Harry. Because she's doing something to him, and I know that and you know that."

"Hey what about Gin?"

"Well whatever Pansy is doing to Harry, Draco must be doing the same thing to Ginny."

"Ok, so tomorrow." Ron kisses Hermione and Hermione lets out a moan. Then they both turn to there own dormitory's.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Nothing, Nothing, Nothing!" Hermione half whispers half yells a Ron.

"We just have to keep on working." Ron looks through the book in front of him. "There has to be at lest one book in these what forty billion books in here."

"There's not forty billion books in here it's more like 4,232,401. But that's not the point." Hermione angrily throws herself on Ron's lap.

"Mione, I love you and you know that I love you and we want Gin and Harry the same right? So we have to keep looking."

"Ron, your a genius!" Hermione gets up and runs to get a book that looks like it has never been used.

"Mione, I know that I'm a genius and all but what's that?"

"Lust, Ron, Lust!" Ron looks at her funny. "Pansy is giving Harry a lust potion that's why he's like this."

"Wait, rewind and freeze. How do you know that Pansy even used a lust potion?"

Hermione looks in the back of the book and point to that last name on the list "There Ron ,Pansy was the last person to take this book out. Actually she and Draco are the only ones who took out this book this year!."

"If we get them caught for using the potion then they would get so many dentations-"

"Ron, they would get expelled!"

"Ok, so are there anything that can reverse the potion?"

Hermione opens up the book and reads what it says "_A lust potion is one of not many that can, not be reversed by any potion. The person who intakes of the potion will have to wait until the potion wears off or fall for another._" 

"So we have to wait until the potion wears off?"

"Pansy must be giving Harry the potion so much that the potion will never wear off. So we have to remind Harry of his love for Ginny."

"That won't be easy."

"Nothing ever is."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

During Herbology, [Gryffindor and Ravenclaw], they were learning about Poshrippora's. 

"Poshrippora's can get up to two feet in height and has a giant mushroom that grows on it's back. In the mushroom the Poshrippora makes a substance called Hasmade. The Hasmade is used to make the person think differently about a certain person then it did before. Now I would like for all of you to grab one of hats and put on your gloves and do what I do." Professor Spout explains to the class. Then she goes over to the box on the table and puts on her tin foil hat [looks like the hats from Signs] and puts on her gloves. Professor Spout goes over to the Poshrippora and punchers a hole on top of it's mushroom, she quickly grabs a glass container and puts it over the hole. Soon the glass jar is filled with the Hasmade. "Then you just carefully but also quickly you put the lid onto the jar and your done." Looks at the class "Now go." 

The class hastily goes over and gets a hat and a jar. Hermione and Ron partner up together leaving Harry with Neville. "That's what we have to do!" Says Hermione to Ron.

"What do we have to do?" Asks Ron confusingly.

"We just have to give Harry and Gin some of this Hasmade when they are near Pansy and Draco."

"OH! Ok so we have to smuggle some of this stuff out."

"Go get some more containers, so we can fill them for us." Ron goes over and gets two more containers sneakishly and brings them back to their table. "Good ok so lets get going."


	13. Turn Around, Half Way

Ok like half this chapter I was like ok next chapter all happy go lucky, but then the other half is basically me when I get fucking angry. SO DON'T FUCKING MESS! jk just messing with yall! 

****

Disclaimer:: Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and I never will. Even though if Tom Felton, and James Phelps came to my house I would love to marry both. Then they would be mine! But anyways everything that won't and never will is mine. So don't take.

Turn Around, Half Way

Ok so you are you sure that Harry's not going to be with Pansy tonight?" Asks Hermione

"Yes, Yes, Yes don't worry he's suppose to meet to meet her tonight but we will be getting to him first." Ron grins evilly 

"Oh I just love the way your little mind works." Hermione giggles, then she grabs Ron and kisses him.

"Hey do you to mind SOME people are trying not to die of embarrassment, you know." Says Harry snobbishly. 

"Harry," Says Hermione as she gets off of Ron and onto the couch next to him, "don't you wish that you could love a red head to." Hermione storks her hand threw Ron's hair, "It's to bad though I mean you did have one and all."

"I don't need a Gryffindor whore to give me what I want."

"Harry, I know that you like Pansy and all and that you did go out with Pansy, but take it from experience red heads are much better, then people with black hair."

"So you think you know better then me Hermione?" Asks Harry. Hermione shrugs. Then catching her off guard he takes hold of Hermione and starts kissing her, hard. _Told you that I know best you mud blood. Wait did I just say that?_ "I told you Hermione black is much better then red."

"Harry," Ron says as he stands up, "I just thought, that after all you hate Gin and all that well before you go out to fuck your Slytherin hoe, I thought that you might want a squirt," holds out a bottle of 'breath spray'. "It makes the girls wild." Harry takes the bottle and leaves the room to go see Pansy.

"Do you think that it will work?" Says Ron questioningly.

"It better." They sit in silence for a while. "So."

"My room?" Hermione nods and she and Ron leave.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Who the fuck does Hermione think she is! Red is better then black blah, blah, blah like I care. She was pretty good though, know wonder Ron got her. I have to go see Pansy though; I need to get all of this madness out of me. I need to be blowed. 

Harry gasped as her mouth closed around the swollen head. Her lips halted where the head met the rest of the shaft and squeezed as Harry instinctively pushed his hips forward. Her hands abruptly pushed his hips back ensuring his continued torture. Pansy's lips were motionless as she swirled her tongue around the pulsing head of his cock. Several guttural moans escaped from Harry in response to her newly acquired skills. He felt her lips tense in response. He knew she was smiling, proud of her accomplishments. Harry couldn't wait until it was his turn to return the favor and make her writhe under his touch. But he couldn't think about that right now, lest he end the entire experience. Pansy's lips locked around the head of his throbbing cock. Pansy's tongue swirling around, across, over, under his aching need.. Pansy's fingertips running across Harry's hip moving toward his erection. Constellations. Pansy's fingers caressing Harry's . . . oh . . . oh . . . dear gods. _Pansy what do I owe you my dear? Kisses? Anything just name it? _

Harry grabbed Pansy up from him and kissed her hard, and passionately. _Potter is so easy to please; god Draco is so much better at this though._ Harry reached into his pocket and grabbed want Ron had gave him earlier. _Why the fuck has he stopped? Does he want more? Ewwwww gorse Draco owes me BIG time._ Pansy leaned in towards Harry, which allowed him a perfect glimpse of her voluptuous breasts that rose and fell like waves on water with every breath she took. "Now, *this* is what my Golden Snitch is…" she said as she groped Harry's balls, squeezing and rubbing. 

"No." Said Harry.

"What?" Pansy stops and looks up at Harry, "You don't love me anymore Harry Potter?"

"I ... I never did."

"What!?!"

"I got to go." Harry rush's out of the room fixing up his robes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"SHIT! FUCKING SHIT PANSY!" Yells Draco 

"Draco I'm sorry, but he did something, it's just like he stopped all of the sudden!"

"This was not suppose to happen!"

"Well what do you want me to do I did every thing!"

"Everything?"

"Yes." Pansy grabs Draco and starts kissing him. "He had something though it was like .... pepper spray or something. And when he.... Squirted it in his ... mouth it was just like.... Oh god you are so much better then Potter."

"Anything is better then a Gryffindor."

"At least you still have Weasley, though"

"We, will have her until her life is ruined."

"I love you Draco Malfoy."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Got to go find Ginny, why the fuck was I with Pansy? Got to tell her that I'm sorry and that this was all just a BIG mistake. Gryffindor common room that is where she'll be. Harry entered Gryffindor common room and spotted the red head in the corner. "Ginny I'm -"

"Sorry Potter, but I just took a shower and I don't want to smell again. So if you don't mind could you leave?" Said Ginny very coolly

"Ginny, listen to me!" Harry grabs hold of Ginny.

"Potter, didn't you just hear what I just said?"

"I'm sorry Ginny, I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for breaking your-"

"Ass, Potter MY ASS. Now let go of me, before I really have to hurt you -" Harry let go of Ginny and went to his bed and closed the curtains.

__

I'm sorry ok; I'm bloody SORRY! Why does this all ways have to fucking happen? I love someone and then I lose them. Why dose that always FUCKING HAPPEN! I dumped Ginny, because I'm a fucking stupid git, to get with Pansy and then I just fucking got rid of her so she can go fuck some other fucking guy, to get back with Ginny, because I'm stupid! "I"M STUPID FUCKING STUPID!" Harry yells, then breaks down into tears on his pillow. After a couple minutes of tears Harry finally pulls himself together.

"Harry, it's not your fault." Says Ron as he enters the room. Harry peaks through his curtains to Ron. "Pansy and Draco they put you and Ginny under a spell. You didn't do it on your own will Harry."

"What can I do Ron? Gin hates me."

"No she doesn't Harry, believe me I live with her remember? She's head over heals in love with you. But you and Gin were under a spell like I said before. 

"Yeah well, since we're not under the spell anymore, Gin still hates me though."

"Gin, is still under the spell, we tried what we did with you but it didn't work. But there has to be away to get her back."

"What does Hermione say?"

"She's in the library researching, want to go down with me?" Harry nods and he leaves with Ron down to the library.

"The only way to fix Gin that I have seen so far, is that Harry you have to catch her when she is not under the potion."

"How long does the potion last for?"

"One glass lasts twelve hours."

"So every twelve hours Ginny is being feed this shit?"

"Yeah."

"Ok so we have to find out at what time Malfoy gives her the potion then we strike." Says Harry evilly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry, get up Harry we need to go to get breakfast, and wait to see about Gin, you know your lover." Says Hermione grinningly.

"Your not suppose to be in here, Hermione." Says Ron tiredly.

"Oh, who really cares Ron, it's just me, it's not like you all are giving me a strip tease or something."

"I could make that possible." Said Ron.

"Not, in front of me please." Says Harry as he throws a pillow at Ron.

"Rgjkhrtihrih, what the bloody hell was that for?"

"Your mum."

"Hey, leave me mum out of this!" Ron throws the pillow back at Harry.

"Take a joke Ron!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione go down to the great hall, being the first ones there they sit at the Gryffindor table in perfect view of the Slytherin table.

"When do you think they will get down here?" Asks Hermione.

"Soon, I hope." Harry answers.

Harry watch's the great hall doors open and close, open and close. Each time not Gin or Draco came through. "When are fuck are they going to get here?"

"Harry, they will get here soon, just like what you said before." Said Ron.

Harry sits back down hastily, checking his watch every couple seconds. 

"I think that my watch is broken."

"No it isn't Harry, just calm down."

Harry watch's the great hall doors again. Then ten minutes before classes start Ginny and Draco enter, hand in hand.

"Ron, Hermione there here!" Says Harry. They look over at Draco as he hands Ginny a glass of juice, which Ginny takes and drinks in one gulp. Draco starts talking and Ginny looks deeply into his eyes and nods every so often. Then they both get up and walk out together.

"There, what time is it Harry?" Asks Ron.

"8:45."

"Ok so at 8:45 tonight Gin will get some more of that stuff."

"Yeah, so we have to keep Ginny, at Gryffindor common room until that stuff wears off." Says Hermione.

"Exactly!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back to Draco and Ginny, before they entered the great hall, and during the great hall.

"So Ginny," Draco puts his hand over her shoulder, "Did you sleep well with out me tonight?"

"It would have been better with you."

"I know baby, I'm sorry but Snape was having one of those inspections, and I wouldn't like it if he caught us." Draco plants a kiss on Ginny.

"It's ok." Then they enter the great hall. Draco offers his hand to Ginny, then they make there way to Slytherin's table. Draco and Ginny sit down real close together.

"Gin have a drink." Says Draco as he hands her a drink.

"Sure." Ginny takes the glass and drinks it.

"So, Gin tonight there's going to be a party in Slytherin common room, do you want to go with me?"

"Who's going to be there?"

"People, you know so will you come with me?" Draco gives Ginny puppy eyes.

"Sure."

"Alright! So tonight, meet me here at six."

"Ok."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	14. Missy Get's To Dance

Ok this chapter is weird ... just like me! Ok I made a picture of Ginny and Missy and if you want it email me or just put it in your review and ill send it to you.

****

Disclaimer:: Don't own any of the people in this yadey, yadey ya. But I do have George and Draco tied up in my room right now.

Missy Get's To Dance

__

Ok it's 5:30 I have only half an hour until I go to the party with DRACO! Oh my gosh how exciting, how fucking exciting! 

"Ginny, calm down!" Missy watches Ginny, rush around the room with only one of her eyes done, and with only her push up bra, and g-string on.

"I Miss I just can't. This is so exciting! Draco and me together! Ekkkkk! Oh yeah I like your hair, nice color."

"Thanks I thought that I should have a dramatic change purple to blond. Anyway go put some cloths on! Do you really think that Draco would like to see you like that?"

"I don't think that he'd mind." Ginny starts a giggling fit.

"Well, what about Harry?"

Ginny stops and looks at Missy "Screw Harry! What did I ever need him for? Yeah he's cute and all but come on! He's Mr. perfect! Everything I did I had to do with him!"

"Yeah, weren't you happy with him though?"

"Happy? HAPPY!"

" 'ight Gin, now lets get you dressed."

"I don't want to. I want for Draco to see me like this."

"That's for after the party Gin, not during." Missy said smiling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco enters the Great Hall, with his Slytherin robes hiding his 'party cloths' underneath. He looks around the room for Ginny, and spots her sitting on the Gryffindor table with, another girl. _Who the fuck is that? She's hot._

"Hey." Ginny gives Draco a hug as he sits down next to her. "This is my friend Missy, could she come too?"

__

She's cute I guess someone would fuck her, heck I would if it wasn't for Weasley. I'm getting sick of the red head. Besides I have never fucked a blond-e yet. "Of coarse, anything for you."

"Thanks Drake!."

"Ready to go to the party?"

"I always am." Ginny, Draco, and Missy get up and go to Slytherin common room.

"Diamond Dogs." Draco said to the portrait on the wall and boom it opened. "Ladies follow me." he said in a bow, then leading them to his dormitory.

"The other won't mind that two Gryffindors are here?" Asks Missy to Draco.

"They won't care as long as you two don't go telling any of the teachers they won't care, besides your not a Hufflepuff." Draco turns to Ginny "You know that you don't have to wear your robe to the party."

"Neither do you."

"Yes, well how about we all make a splash!" And then Draco removed his robes reveling a black short sleeve dress shirt type thing, with tight, black leather pants, that makes you just want to grab his ass.

"You tidy up well Malfoy." Says Missy assonated.

"What about you two? You can't wear those nasty school robes to a party." Draco says evilly. " Relegare Vestire." he said pointing to Ginny, then to Missy. There robes came off to revel what they were wearing underneath.

"Remember that one for later." Said Ginny.

"I want you one my right." Pointing to Ginny, "And you on my left." pointing to Missy.

"Hey, think you can get someone for me Draco?" Asks Missy.

"With that on I don't see anyone not wanting to." Says Draco as he eyes Missy in her deep green halter top, and tight black pants with a chain link belt with an emerald at the end, and a pair of little cat like ears on top of her head. "Nice ears."

"Thanks! So you really think that someone will dance with me?" Missy asks innocently.

"Everyone will." Draco turns to Ginny in her red tank top, that is just being held together by just two little red strings. at the bottom of her shirt ends in triangle. Also in tight black pants. Her necklace is a black choker with a red gem in the middle.

"What about me?" Asks Ginny.

"Your mine, my little weasel." Ginny squeals with delight and runs to Draco giving him a hug, which got her off the ground. Draco puts her down and puts out both of this arms, one for Missy and one for Draco. "Lets go ladies."

Draco lead Missy and Draco to a picture of snake and tickled it's tongue, then the picture swung open and opened up a passage way. They went down the dark passage way that was only lit but one or two torches every couple feet, following the sound of the music which was getting louder with every step.

"Welcome to the party." Says Draco smiling then opening open the door to the party. The room was super small and everyone was close together.

"Ladies, crack is in the red bowls, pot in the blue, heroine in the yellow, and-" Damian looks at Missy and Ginny in his beep blue eyes, "Nice catch Draco, could I borrow one?"

"This one you can." Points to Missy, "but this one's mine."

"I'll be seeing you later." Missy says to Damian, then proceeds into the next room with Draco.

"Missy, Ginny and I are going to go rock the floor I'll be seeing you later, maybe." Said Draco as he leaves with Ginny to the dance floor.

__

Wahahaha I made it into the Slytherin dance party extravaganza. Now I just need to find a dance partner and keep an eye on Ginny. That's what I told Hermione I would do, I don't really know why but I will keep an eye on her. Missy glances over at the dance floor and tries to find someone to cut in on. Then she spots the guy at the door basically drooling over her. _He's cute._ Missy goes over and walks to Damian, Damian looks at Missy while drinking his fifth shot of vodka.. "Hey." Missy puts on one of her devilish grins.

"Hey, want to -" Damian drops on *accident* his shot of vodka down Missy's shirt. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry about that."

Missy glances at her now wet shirt then back at Damian, "Hey want to go help me dry it?"

Damian whispers into her ear, "I have a better idea." Missy grins then walks off with him to the corner of the room. Damian brings out his wand " Infervesco."

"What did you do?"

"You'll see in a couple of minutes, want to go dance?"

"Sure." Missy and Damian start grinding against each other then 

"Hot in.....  
So hot in heerre.....  
So hot in....." comes blasting from the speakers near by.

"I love this song." Says Damian sheepishly. 

Oh  
Wan' a lil bit of uh uh and a lil bit of.  
(Uh) I was like, good gracious ass is bodacious  
Oh, flirtacious, tryin to show patience  
I'm waitin' for the right time to shoot my steez (you know)  
Waitin' for the right time to flash them keys  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin (oh)  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve and, no teasin  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin for (oh)  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you (uh uh) 

Damian starts feeling Missy all over_. I have to endure this, I have to. I don't mind._

  
And can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use  
(I said)  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)

__

It' is getting hot in here or is it just me? 

  
So take off all your clothes (eh)

"I am gettin to hot, I wanna take my clothes off" Says Missy along with the song.

"Now here's the time to fix your shirt." Missy takes off her shirt leaving just her black strapless bra on still dancing though. _Hehehe this is what he wants just to see me._

  
Why you at the bar if you ain't poppin the bottles (come on)  
What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models  
I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it  
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint

__

He used a spell to make the place hotter so all the girls would start stripping. Missy looks over at Ginny who is almost all down when Draco says something to her. Ginny nods, going over to the crack bowl and taking the whole bowl, while Draco takes a bottle of vodka and then they leave.

  
VOKAL tanktop, on at this point  
Your with a winner so baby you cant lose  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
So take it off like you're home alone  
You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,  
like "girl I think my butt gett'n' big" (oh) (Let it hang all out)  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Let it just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah

Stop pacin, time wastin  
I gotta friend with a pole in the basement (What?)  
I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh)  
Unless you gon' do it  
Extra, extra eh, spread the news (check it)  
Nelly took a trip from the Lune to Neptunes  
Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons  
Say she got a thing about cuttin in restrooms

(Let it hang all out)  
Mix a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
(Let it hang all out)  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
And a sprinkle of that ah, ah  
(Let it just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah  
Oh

"Thanks for that babe." Damian sneaks three galleon's in her bra then goes down to the next girl.

__

What the heck! Oh well I got my cash for Hogsmed next weekend. I better go find Ginny make sure that she's ok.

Missy grabs her shirt and wipes her sweat off her forehead then throws it over her head. she then goes though the passage way and back to Draco's room only to find it locked. 

__

Shit he locked it and they are in there with my wand! Better go find Hermione and tell her. 

Missy careful not to be caught out this late by Flinch but fast to Gryffindor common room, only to find it empty. Missy then goes into the girls dormitory and over Hermione's bed.

"Mione, wake up Mione!" Missy yells in a whisper kind of voice.

"Huh what?" Hermione looks up to find Missy with her make-up slightly smudged and full of sweat. "Missy what are you doing here? Is the party open or something?"

"No, I was dancing and I got some money - but you don't need to hear about me now." Missy blush's.

"And Ginny?"

"Oh she and Draco went into his room after a couple of songs. I went over back to Draco's room to get her out of there, but he locked the door with my wand and my robe inside."

"Shit." Hermione gets up out of bed in her over sized tee shirt. "We need to go get Harry and Ron."


	15. Draco Blows His Cover

Ok this chapter is well, it's weird. That's all I an really say. Sorry that it's short.

****

Disclaimer:: Yeah I don't own any HP characters. Oh how sad. JKR is the only owners of the wonderful George Weasley and the charming Draco Malfoy. Dam her.

Ok Draco is the like the hottest guy in the whole entire world. But I needed him to be evil for this story.

Draco Blows His Cover

Hermione and Missy rush into the boy's dormitory and wake up Harry and Ron.

"Harry come on please wake up." Says Missy shaking Harry to get him up. Harry just rolls over.

"No, not now. It's to early." 

"Harry come on! Please just wake up Draco's got Ginny in his room and I couldn't open the door."

"WHAT! Is she alright and all?"

"Harry I don't know, all I know is that I need you and Ron to get over there and get her out."

"Ok then what are we waiting for?"

"Ron." Hermione says sweetly to Ron, "Please baby wake up." Ron still sleeps there as stiff as a board. "Ron ..." She gets really close to Ron and tells him something, that makes him get up.

"Really?" Ron grins.

"Yes, now lets go."

"Wait where are we going?" Ron asks sluggishly.

"Draco took Ginny to his room and -" Answers Missy.

"Shit." Ron leaps out of his bed, showing his plaid boxers and his four pack.

"Ron could you please put some clothes on." Says Hermione embarrassingly.

"You should see what Harry wears then."

Harry gets up showing his cannery yellow p.j. pants with the little mermaid on them, and he also did not have his shirt on.

"Harry next time warn someone could you please!" Says Hermione covering her eyes.

"Ok look at me here people I just came from a wild Slytherin party that is hell a lot better then any Gryffindor party, but that's not the point! I look like a fucking whore that should be on the street somewhere!"

"Why are you all awake?" Asks Neville who's bed is across from Harry's . "Never mind I don't want to -" Neville looks to Missy, "Hey, can I help?"

"Ok whatever I don't care lets just go get Gin, ok?" 

Harry, Missy, Neville, Ron and Hermione were all underneath Harry's invisibility cloak, sneaking there way back to the Slytherin common room, when Hermione tripped over Neville's foot.

"I think I broke it." Says Hermione trying to fight back the tears.

"I will bring Hermione back to the co-" Starts Ron but got interrupted by Missy.

"Ron you Harry, and Neville go I will take Hermione back so I know that you two are not snogging each other on the way." Missy picks up Hermione and they limp there way back to Gryffindor common room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[ Back to Ginny and Draco ]

"Well Virginia, did you have fun at the party? Draco asks giving her a glass of vodka.

"No, no, no, no" Ginny mumbles putting the glass down, then she sat down on the floor.

"You, ok baby?" Draco bends down and sits down next to her, then putting her on his lap.

"Yeah, of coarse I am why wouldn't I be?" _Why does my head hurt so much I think I'm going to be sick. Got to stick it out, I can do this._

"Can I ask you something Gin?"

"Yeah, sure anything for you."

"Gin, I love you, you know that right?" Ginny nods looking into his eyes of gray, "DO you love me?"

Ginny looks away, for less then a minute then looks back at him, "Yes."

"Then say it."

"I love you." Ginny says as she fights back tears. _Why then hall am I crying? Must not show any emotion to Draco though, because then he'll think that I'm just some silly little girl._

"That's my girl." Draco plants a kiss on her head the rocks her ever so gently.

Soon Ginny was drifting in and out of sleep in the arms of Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Drake, I'm going to go back to my dormitory, I'm falling asleep and I don't want for Missy to have a cow" Ginny got up to leave, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her down to the ground and removed her clothes. 

His lips were against hers, pressing and forcing her up against the wall Ginny pushed him off me and slapped him hard. 

"Do that again you'll get it twice as hard!" She spat, Draco smacked Ginny across the face.

She clutched her face then, sprang of the bed, reaching for the door handle. But he grabbed her with a force that she had never seen before.

"No, one hits me and gets away with it little girl" 

His words meant nothing to her. Ginny began to scream. _Oh god what is he doing to me? _She froze as his lips met her chest, kissing both breasts. Tears began to fall rapidly. She began to struggle, bucking wildly. He left her chest and moved downward, his icy fingers running down her skin.

He reached Ginny's legs, running his hands over my thighs, upward, and upward, sending chills down her spine

"Please, Draco! Please, don't do it! I'll do anything! Anything." She began to sob harder as he pulled of her underwear. He occupied himself by trying to get this pants off. Not noticing Ginny inching her way to the door so she could escape from this.

"Trying to run away now are we?" Says Draco looking at down at Ginny, stopping her in her tracks, just staring back at her.

"Draco please, your good I know that you are you always have been."

"Don't give me that." Draco snatched Ginny up off the ground at threw her on his bed. "You'll be staying here a while Weasley." Draco took her by the wrists and tied her down with big, clunky, metal chains and then the same at her feet. He looks up at her all chained up and his mercy, pleading for the him to stop and that this is all a dream. "But this is not a dream Ginny, remember you love me." Then he plunged into her.

BANG!

A shot of light rips threw the room, that makes Draco look up and Ginny to stop crying for just a second.


	16. The End, or is it?

It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if your the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you  


Neville and Ron race into the room and throws Draco onto the floor. Harry goes over to Ginny and takes off her chains.

"Harry, I'm sorry, sorry for everything." Ginny says silently into Harry's ear. Harry rips off his robe and puts it over Ginny covering her.

"Don't be sorry it wasn't your fault." Ginny starts crying heavily into Harry's shoulder. Harry picks up Ginny[a/n Harry grabbed his robe when he first left for Ginny] and brings her outside into Slytherin common room. He gently places her onto one of the couches near the door.

"Harry, he saw ...he saw ...me...and he looked...and -" Ginny starts sobbing even harder into Harry.

"It's ok, it's ok." Harry puts his hand over her red hair and smoothes it out. "It's going, to be ok."

Harry holds Ginny as she cries, with every sound, of bone hitting bone.

"She's my fucking sister! My fucking sister so fucking piece of shit." Ron throws another punch at Draco.

"Where is she?"

"Since when the fucking hell did you care about her?" Yells Neville.

Draco falls to the ground with a bloody lip from Neville and cuts and bruises all over him. "NEVER OK! SO WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!"

Harry holds onto Ginny hoping that she doesn't hear. Trying to clam her down.

"I want it to go away, just go away." Ginny rocks back n' forth.

"It will, it will."

Ron and Neville emerge from Draco's room.

"He's done." Says Ron to Harry.

"No he's not he never will be." Says Harry as he gets up and goes into the room.

Harry enters the room to Draco in the corner of the room covered with blood hard to see if he still has all of his limbs are still attached [a/n doesn't that sound funni?]. Harry walks up to him and looks directly down at Draco and just looks down at him.

"Arn't you going you gonna hurt me too?" Asks Draco as he spits out blood onto Harry's shoes.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you proper English?"

"You didn't answer me."

"I wouldn't push it Malfoy, who's on the ground?" Harry raises his eyebrow. Draco stumbles up and stands up while holding onto the wall for balance.

"Better Potter? Now you can properly kill me like your mother- *gasp* Wait I forgot you don't have one. Pity because if she did then she would-" SMACK! Harry punches Malfoy in the face and watches him go back to the ground.

"Don't ever talk about me or my mother." Harry pulls up Draco and holds him up so he can look into him eyes.

"Am I clear?" Draco nods and Harry throws him back onto the ground then leaves the room.


End file.
